El desahogo
by DAIKRA
Summary: Cansado de no poder tocar a Kagome, InuYasha, decide coger con Sango. Cansada del monje mujeriego, Sango, acepta. [Regalo para Bren Martinez Lopez].
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

[Este fanfic está dedicado a **Breen Martínez López** ]

* * *

 **EL DESAHOGO**

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

—Sango está muy extraña. ¿No lo crees, InuYasha?

El aludido no dijo absolutamente nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. Maldición… ya casi era el tiempo y odiaba esos momentos. No entendió bien qué fue lo que le dijo Kagome. Tan inmerso en sus sensaciones y problemas estaba, que ni siquiera había podido procesar el diálogo que ella intentaba formar. Sintió a Shippō saltar a su hombro y no se inmutó. Higurashi solo agachó la mirada, algo consternada. Siguió caminando con su bicicleta.

Tras ellos, en silencio, caminaba Miroku, con un semblante tenso y dolido. Parecía librar una batalla interna. Kirara, extrañamente hecha pantera, iba a lado de su dueña. Se suponía que la gata estaba en su estado normal todo el tiempo que no había batalla, pero en ese momento, no despegaba la vista de Sango. En algunos momentos, su cola amarilla se erizaba. Podía sentir las vibras que emanaba la exterminadora.

El ambiente fue pesado. Durante todo el camino, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

—Debemos acampar. —Soltó el monje, parando en seco. Todos, excepto Kirara y Sango, regresaron a verlo—. Hay una aldea cerca de aquí. No es demasiado lejos. —Su tono era tan cortante, que Kagome comenzó a creer que estaba hablando con otra persona.

—No me digas… —dijo InuYasha, en tono burlón—, ¿vas a engañar a otros tontos con la excusa de que hay un demonio? Puras patrañas. —Casi sonreía. No lo iba a decir, pero le gustaba molestar así a Miroku.

—Decisión tuya es venir, InuYasha. —Respondió, ni un poco divertido.

InuYasha dejó de medio sonreír y frunció el ceño, listo para atacar verbalmente.

—Oye, qué…

—Basta, InuYasha —cortó Kagome, en tono neutral. El aludido se limitó a gruñir y no dijo nada más.

Sango suspiró, llena de un dolor mezclado con odio inigualables. Sintió cómo Kirara se estregaba contra su pierna y decidió calmarse, por su gata, por sus amigos. Había oído en silencio la discusión entre el monje y el hanyō. En realidad, no le interesaba demasiado, pero sabía que Miroku tenía razón al decidir buscar un lugar en donde quedarse, esa noche.

Se dirigió en silencio —como todo el camino—, tras los chicos, agarrando con fuerza a Hiraikotsu, descargando toda la furia. Sabía que Kagome estaba preocupada por ella, pero se sentía demasiado mierda como para hablar con su mejor amiga.

«Lo siento mucho, Kagome. Perdóname» _,_ se dijo, sintiéndose _aún_ peor, por no querer hablarle.

La tensión en el grupo se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Alguno debía decir algo, o todo explotaría.

—¿Qué dice, monje? ¿Un demonio?

Atrás, InuYasha se metía el dedo índice a la nariz, restándole importancia a las mentiras de su amigo. Kagome mantenía a Shippō en sus brazos, sin decir palabra. De vez en cuando, se le escapaban unas miradas a las sacerdotisa, que preocupada, vigilaba en silencio el comportamiento de la exterminadora.

—Una posada para mis amigos y yo. —Ofreció como cobro, el monje. Su expresión era muy seria.

El terrateniente asintió.

—Sí, parece un monje serio.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió Miroku, sin dejar de mirar al mandamás.

—¡Doncellas…!

Los sentidos de Sango se pusieron alerta. Abrió los ojos sobremanera, ensordeciendo su oído a lo que seguía diciendo el señor. Únicamente la palabra «doncellas», le causaba escalofríos. Sus exorbitados ojos marrones se dirigieron con lentitud hasta Miroku. Una gota de sudor recorría su sien, al margen derecho. Mierda, casi podía imaginar la cara estúpida de ese baboso, viendo a las jovencitas.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El tiempo pasó muy lentamente a su alrededor: ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué Miroku no las miraba, si quiera? Además, había ido callado todo el camino, no precisamente por su rechazo; sabía que algo más estaba ocultando. ¿Y si la había visto…? No, eso era imposible, ya que en ese momento, él estaba... Movió negativamente la cabeza, dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Le dolía como el infierno.

—Sango, entremos. —Despertó del ensueño, cuando la mano femenina, le tocó el hombro.

—Kagome… —dejó la boca entreabierta, con las lágrimas a punto de agolparse en sus ojos—. Voy tras de ti.

Estaba preparada mentalmente para responder, si su amiga le preguntaba por qué iría detrás, o por qué no entraban juntas, pero Kagome solo asintió y siguió.

La sacerdotisa caminó parsimoniosamente, llevando su bicicleta yp arreglándose la mochila amarilla, que para ese tiempo, ya no traía demasiadas cosas. Shippō ya se había ido en el hombro de InuYasha, que también andaba un poco raro, a veces. Estaba demasiado preocupada, esa noche —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, casi angustiada—, ¡qué coño estaba sucediendo! Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar fuerte a Sango y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Además, qué era lo que tenía InuYasha, que últimamente estaba más alejado de lo normal. Parecía que intentaba no tocarla, no olerla —se miró el uniforme, algo sucio y se olió—, demonios, ¿apestaba, acaso? Sentía que había algo en su cuerpo que repelía al hanyō, y eso la asustaba.

Estaba físicamente muy agotada. Caminaron todo el día, de una aldea a otra, buscando rastros del maldito de Naraku… nada, en lo absoluto. Al desgraciado, no se le había dado por atacar ninguna aldea, ningún problema por aquí, ningún problema por allá. Apenas un insignificante ogro con un fragmento, que InuYasha había destruido con sus garras. El tiempo avanzaba vorazmente y Naraku conseguía reunir la perla, con el pasar de los días. En la aldea anterior, en donde habían matado al ogro, les habían ofrecido posada, así que no se pudieron negar.

Como siempre, InuYasha se molestó. Alegó que les encantaba perder el tiempo y que Naraku podía reunir tres fragmentos, mientras ellos comían y dormían por ahí. Era de esperarse. Sin embargo, en la casa en donde durmieron, pudo percibir que una de las doncellas, estaba encantada con Miroku. Le llamó la atención, porque normalmente no sintió como a las demás chicas, que se quedaban embobadas con los halagos de su excelencia; esta vez, era diferente.

La joven era una muchacha preciosa, de tez increíblemente pálida y lisa, con ojos azules, como los de él, el cabello extrañamente corto, hasta los hombros. Traía un cerquillo muy bien hecho, con patillas como las de Sango. Y tenía la mirada algo fría, _demasiado_ concentrada en lo que hacía. Muy callada. Pero miró a Miroku durante toda la cena, como si fuera el hombre más precioso de la tierra. Ella sabía que Sango lo había notado. ¿Era eso? ¿Tanto le había molestado a su amiga, esa muchacha?

—Necesitas comer.

Ella miró a InuYasha, que comía despacio, como muy pocas veces, haciéndole el plato muy cercano hacia sí. Kagome sonrió.

—No tengo mucho…

—Come. —Alzó solo un poco el tono de voz—. No quiero que estés débil. Mañana debemos caminar bastante.

En realidad, le preocupaba que Kagome comiera. Le preocupaba solo por el hecho de que no quisiera hacerlo. Pero no lo iba a decir, porque obvio no. Comía muy despacio. Él no sentía ansias de comer, solo el apetito normal. No estaba disfrutando nada los alimentos. El ruido de las doncellas bailando para el terrateniente, lo tenía aturdido. Sentía un poco de sueño; con _su condición,_ últimamente no estaba durmiendo ni un poco.

Sonrió internamente, cuando vio a Kagome comer: eso quería. Analizaba su olor con deleite. Se puso tenso, otra vez, y prefirió dejar de percibir su aroma. Era casi imposible; estaba acostumbrado a _vivir_ con el olor de Kagome, pegado a sus narices. ¿Cómo podía seguir soportando aquella barrera que ponía entre ellos, para evitar hacerle daño? Estaba harto de _eso._ Esos cuatro días, parecían pasar eternamente. Maldición.

Cuando terminó de comer, fue a reunirse con su amigo, mientras la rara de Sango —que se estaba comportando en ese momento— y Kagome, se iban a bañar.

Lo vio sentado en el pasillo de las habitaciones que les habían ofrecido por el _exorcismo_ , en la oscuridad, mirando al cielo. Dudó un poco entre sentarse a decirle algo o quedarse callado, observando.

—¿Sucede algo, InuYasha? —Dijo de pronto, en tono tranquilo.

Era obvio que Miroku iba a detectar su presencia, aunque se hubiera quedado sin decir palabra. Un sonrojo leve, le pintó las mejillas: el chiste no era que Miroku notase que estaba preocupado por él. Al diablo todo.

— _«Jah»_ —soltó como respuesta, sentándose a su lado, sin mirarlo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cazando demonios en la oscuridad?

Su tono fue burlón, sí, pero era su única manera de preguntarle qué estaba pasando entre él y Sango.

—No exactamente.

—¿Eh?

El monje tomó una pequeña piedra del piso y la lanzó certeramente al estanque que estaba en frente de ellos, allí, en el punto exacto donde se reflejaba la luna. Parecía de queso. La imagen se desvaneció, ante la curiosa vista de InuYasha, que miraba el agua y a Miroku, alternativamente.

—InuYasha, ¿tú recuerdas a _Keren_? —Inquirió, sin volver a mirarlo.

—No tengo idea de quién sea, pero seguro es _otra_ de tus mujeres. —Respondió muy serio, el hanyō.

—Es _exactamente_ de lo que quiero hablarte.

* * *

Kagome se sumergió en las aguas calientes, suspirando como por enésima vez para sus adentros.

—Kagome, ¿qué es eso tan extraño que te pones en la cabeza? Huele muy bien.

Se alertó… era la primera vez en el día, que Sango se dirigía a ella y eso la ponía más alegre de lo que aparentaba.

—Es champú, Sango. —Se apresuró en responder, caminando bajo el agua, para acercarse a ella—. ¿Deseas?

—Sí. —Dijo Sango, asintiendo. Por un momento, quería dejar de lado esa estúpida actitud hacia la colegiala, que a más de compañera de viaje, era su mejor amiga. Extendió las manos y vio caer el espeso y viscoso líquido beige; el _champú_ olía a durazno. Se acercó para olerlo mejor y se estremeció con la delicadeza del mismo. Qué bonitas eran las cosas de la época de Kagome—. Me gusta.

—Así es. Es de durazno, para cabellos lacios, como el tuyo —sonrió Kagome—. Frota tus manos hasta que haga espuma y aplícatelo en la cabeza —hizo lo propio, dejando su cabello blanco y pegajoso, para el gusto de Sango—. Y listo.

Sango había captado muy bien la idea, y en un par de segundos, ya tenía toda su cabeza espumosa. Vio a Kagome lavarse con la misma espuma y empezó a seguirla. Era tan relajante hacer eso.

—Sango… —Llamó Kagome, esperando no incomodar _demasiado_ a la exterminadora.

—Miroku.

La respuesta quedó como en el aire. Por varios segundos, nadie dijo una palabra. Sango seguía bañándose con aparente tranquilidad, ante la mirada expectante de Kagome. Se sumergió y estiró el cuerpo, intentando desaparecer; para cuando ya estuvo fuera, se había enjuagado toda.

—Perdona, Sango…

—Estoy así por él, Kagome. —Le irrumpió, recostándose en una piedra—. Siempre él. —Repitió, con los ojos cerrados.

—Creí que estabas molesta con nosotros.

—¿Cómo podría…? —Sango abrió los ojos, sintiéndose culpable—. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme con ustedes, Kagome? ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?

—Sango…

—Kagome, yo… —quería llorar. Diablos, quería llorar muy fuerte y derrumbarse a los brazos de Kagome, como una niña, como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero…—. Amiga —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Te quiero, Kagome. Perdóname por todo esto, pero yo… Yo no puedo decirte nada por ahora. No me siento en condiciones.

Kagome frunció el ceño, harta de las estupideces de Miroku.

—¿Qué te hizo el monje esta vez?

Vio a la castaña esconder los ojos bajo el flequillo y temblar. Se asustó, realmente se asustó. Carajo. Lo primero que no quería era hacer sentir aún peor a Sango y era lo que estaba haciendo. Como bien decía InuYasha: «Kagome, eres una tonta». Se mordió los labios, para pedir disculpas, pero no quería empeorar aún más las cosas. Se odió, se odió mucho.

De pronto, la vio alzar la mirada y sonreír muy forzadamente.

—Nada grave, _Kagome-chan_. Y mejor vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los cuartos, Shippō ya se había dormido, abrazado con Kirara. La imagen le causó ternura y sonrió, como por primera vez en el día. Estaba agotada, quería descansar. Solo esperaba no ver lo que había visto la noche anterior, tan… asqueroso. Se recostó, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando: ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Ya había avanzado la noche y él (de nuevo), no podía pegar los ojos. Salió de la fortaleza y se fue al bosque, en busca de distracción. Por una extraña razón, percibía el olor de Kagome emanar de dos partes algo diferentes y bueno, esos olores lo traían loco. Subió a la Copa del árbol más alto que pudo divisar y ahí se quedó.

Su mente le estaba jugando una extraordinaria pasada. El _olor_ de Kagome se le había quedado grabado en el subconsciente, o en el consciente, o en la misma nariz, porque aún podía sentirlo. Eso no era bueno.

Se tensó, se puso rígido. Sintió el sudor rodar por su frente. Comenzaba a desesperarse; su cuerpo bombeaba sangre con brío y podía sentir como si se llenara de fiebre. El corazón le latía desbocado, loco. Se sonrojó, odiaba tanto esa maldita época. Era la única vez que maldecía su lado yōkai.

La entrepierna le palpitaba y sentía claramente cómo se engrosaba y crecía de manera bestial. Estaba intentando evitar esa _transformación_ a cómo diera lugar, pero sucedía. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder su mente, estaba a punto de perder el control. Sus ojos pasaron de dorados miel, a un amarillo intenso y brillante, sus colmillos crecieron algo más de lo normal, casi sobresaliendo de sus labios. Sus músculos se ensancharon un poco más. El cambio se notaba, pero no alteraba demasiado su físico.

InuYasha solo percibía el olor… el olor de Kagome era lo único que reconocía. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando! ¡¿Por qué el olor de Kagome se hacía más fuerte?!

—K-Kagome…

* * *

Se había despertado en la madrugada —suponía—. Cuando se levantó, no fue a ver a Miroku, como la vez pasada. Mejor que no. El calor que hacía ese día era como el infierno. Dejó a Shippō y a Kirara durmiendo, muy felices. Prefería que su gata no hubiera despertado, ya que realmente deseaba estar sola. Traía aún su kimono de dormir. Andaba algo desabrigada.

Se soltó el cabello, mientras se adentraba entre los árboles. Quería hallar el río y darse un baño, para refrescarse. Tenía demasiado calor. Sango caminaba descalza, con el cabello suelto y el kimono abierto en los hombros. Casi podía oír el río correr libre, muy cerca de ella.

Caminaba acercándose cada vez más. De repente, algo cayó del cielo, asustándola y alertándola; maldición, no traía a Hiraikotsu, ni ninguna de sus otras armas. Kirara tampoco estaba cerca y…

—¿InuYasha?

Se escondió los hombros rápidamente, como por inercia. Lo vio sonreír con una risa burlona. Algo andaba mal.

—Ah, eres tú, Sango.

Ella se sorprendió, por lo ronca que sonaba la voz del hanyō, de repente. Era una voz mucho más grave. Comenzaba a dudar que fuera él. Frunció el ceño, enojada consigo por su miedo. Estaba desprotegida, sí, pero era InuYasha. _Su amigo InuYasha._

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó con voz firme, enfrentándolo.

—¿Por qué traes el olor de Kagome?

—¿Qué dices? —Sango retrocedió, anonadada por esa afirmación. Vio que la sonrisa masculina se había perdido por completo y entonces estuvo segura de que algo estaba afectando a InuYasha—. Eso es imposible.

—Es cierto. _Hueles_ a ella. —Avanzó un paso, como acechándola.

Ella retrocedió, intentando asimilar de qué estaba hablando. Y entonces recordó el champú. ¡Eso! Olía a Kagome porque se habían bañado con la misma sustancia y ahora olían igual. Pero qué demonios…

—Pregunté qué estás haciendo aquí y no me respondes.

—Lo mismo que tú. —Respondió él, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que yo vengo a hacer? —Comenzaba a impacientarse.

InuYasha olisqueó el aire.

— _Aparearse._

* * *

[ **N** ota para recordar no usar el champú de tu « _bf_ »(?)]


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Sango se sonrojó de una manera inhumana. ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de decir ese pedazo de…?! Apretó los puños, sintiéndose muy ofendida.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede y por qué dices una tontería como esa?

—No mientas, _exterminadora_. Tu cuerpo emana un aroma de deseo muy concentrado.

Ella agachó la cabeza… Hacia unos días, había estado sangrado, como todos los meses. Nunca le había pasado, pero desde que conoció a Miroku, cada vez que llegaban esos días _húmedos,_ se le despertaban deseos insanos de tocar y explorar lo prohibido con el monje. E incluso llegaba a pensar que aquellas veces que se le pasaba la mano con ella, no estaba tan mal. ¡Pero eran sus malditas intimidades! ¿Qué tenía InuYasha que ver con eso y por qué la cuestionaba?

—Me he convencido de que algo malo te está sucediendo, InuYasha. O quizás ni siquiera eres tú, si no una visión de Naraku y… —se sintió débil por un momento. No había comido nada desde el día anterior y tampoco había dormido. Sintió su cuerpo perder fuerzas y caer casi en cámara lenta.

—Espera.

Sintió la garras de InuYasha clavarse en su brazo, deteniendo la caída. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Parecía que su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad habían aumentado dos veces.

—Suéltame —le empujó, intentando zafarse. El hanyō la zarandeó, intentando darle estabilidad.

—Sé que Miroku te hizo algo, pero no recuerdo qué es —la miró lascivamente, fuera de sí. Y no mentía. El InuYasha de ese momento no recordaba con claridad muchas cosas que normalmente eran importantes para él.

—Cállate, no lo digas. —Sango cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiendo su corazón partirse. Estaba débil, demasiado débil e InuYasha parecía tener la fuerza de mil caballos. Era tan inútil tratar de pelear con él—. Cállate.

InuYasha aprovechó su momento de debilidad y la tiró definitivamente al suelo. Puso su rodilla flexionada entre las piernas de Sango y la obligó a quedar sometida a él. La castaña ya no estaba pensando con claridad. Había un montón de cosas en su mente y una de ellas era el miedo: miedo hacia InuYasha.

—Sango, yo no puedo tocar a Kagome —metió la mano derecha atrevidamente en el pecho y le estrujó un seno, con rudeza. Sango intentó impedirlo, pero él, inmediatamente, la frenó. La chica quiso llorar—. Así como acabo de hacerlo contigo y tú… —se acercó a su cabello, a aspirar ese olor tan dulce de la sacerdotisa, que lo tenía loco.

—InuYasha, por favor —su voz temblorosa alimentó aún más el libido del medio demonio, que sonrió, al detectar la debilidad de la entrepierna femenina.

—Y Miroku siempre está acosando por ahí, a mujeres —Sango soltó la primera lágrima, recordando aquella escena. Sintió, de pronto, la lengua caliente de él, pasar por su cuello, estremeciéndola e impactándola. Su zona íntima comenzó a humedecerse y se sentía babosa—. ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

Enterró las uñas en la tierra, ofendida por su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso era un marioneta de Naraku? ¿Acaso Kagome no sabía de eso? ¿Le estaban jugando una broma? ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo respondía así? ¡¿Por qué mierda quería _más_?!

—Eres un cínico —le escupió en la cara, mirándolo fijamente.

InuYasha saltó hacia atrás, secándose el rostro con las mangas de su ropa. Lanzó un improperio mental contra Sango, mirándola con algo de desprecio. De ella solo quería su cuerpo. Ah, y que siguiera oliendo a Higurashi.

—Piénsalo, Sango. Nos vemos esta noche aquí, si quieres. —Dio la vuelta y se fue saltando velozmente por los árboles, hasta desaparecer.

Sango se quedó ahí, completamente vacía, impactada, triste…

Aquellos momentos habían sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Se sentía sucia y traidora. Pensó en Kagome, por Dios, en su amiga; si le dolía tanto saber apenas que Kikyō estaba por los alrededores, ¿cómo se sentiría sabiendo eso? Pensaba en cómo decírselo o en no hacerlo. En esos momentos, quería que supiera todo, lo de Miroku, lo de InuYasha. Pero era todo tan complicado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aún se sentía agotada. Aún seguía en el piso. Se quedó allí durante un par de minutos, y luego se levantó despacio, recogiendo bien su ropa y abrigándose: amanecería en una o dos horas y ya sentía frío.

* * *

Cuando despertó, muy temprano, bostezó con pereza, con el claro del día, dándole a la cara. Apenas se incorporó completamente, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, aún sintiendo sueño.

Terminó de cepillarse y entonces vio al monje, sentado en el pasillo, fuera de su habitación. Frunció el ceño: Miroku tenía que contarle absolutamente todo.

—Monje Miroku. —Caminó lentamente hacia él, viendo cómo alzaba la vista.

—Oh, buen día, señorita Kagome. —Fingió una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

La aludida se sentó justo a su lado, empezando a ponerse nerviosa: ¿cómo es que iba a preguntar sobre un tema tan _íntimo_? Pero se trataba de Sango y ya que ella no quería decirle nada, el monje lo haría. Posó la mano derecha sobre la de su amigo, en señal de confianza.

Él intentó evitar el roce, pero Kagome lo detuvo, infringiendo más peso sobre el gesto físico reciente. Entonces, Miroku se calmó, cuando la escuchó suspirar.

—¿De qué va la actitud de Sango?

* * *

No había podido dormir absolutamente nada después del encuentro con InuYasha. Se sentía tan indignada con la actitud del hanyō… Algo malo le pasaba y de eso estaba segura.

Ese día, de seguro que iban a seguir el viaje, así que optó por ponerse de una vez su traje de exterminadora. Aunque con InuYasha allí, se sentiría muy incómoda. Su vida era un asco. Necesitaba hablar con Kagome urgentemente acerca del medio demonio, para que todo se solucionara. Kirara y Shippō se habían quedado aún dormitados, en la habitación. Y era extraño. Aunque no los culpaba, ya que aún era demasiado temprano. El sol penas estaba saliendo.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo largo de habitaciones vacías. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Sabía que el cuarto donde dormía Kagome, estaba «doblando la esquina».

— _Monje Miroku._

Escuchó la voz de Kagome. ¿Qué hacía llamándolo tan temprano? Se detuvo un poco, antes de terminar la esquina y se quedó allí, en silencio. Pudo sentir —por los pasos— cómo la sacerdotisa se alejaba y supuso que era hacia él. Y es que la intriga le pudo más, y decidió asomarse despacio, sigilosamente.

— _Oh, buen día, señorita Kagome._

Lo vio mirarla muy feliz. _Demasiado._ ¿Acaso él había estado con una de aquellas doncellas en la noche? Qué pasaba, ¿por qué tanta felicidad? Observó que la colegiala se sentaba a lado de él y no pudo ver bien su cara, ya que un adorno floral le obstruía la vista, desde su ángulo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera cuando divisó la mano de Kagome, sobre la de Miroku. ¿Qué mierda…? Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el monje intentó quitar la mano y ella lo detuvo.

—Kagome —susurró apenas, sintiendo su corazón partirse en más pedazos que la propia perla de Shikon.

Dejó de mirar, ¿para qué seguir haciéndolo? No lo podía creer, no lo podía creer. Mil veces no lo podía creer. Kagome. Kagome. ¿Kagome? ¡¿Kagome?! Sí, Kagome. Su… _amiga._ Claro, su amiga. Es que era imposible. ¿Acaso todo eso era un chiste? ¿Acaso todo era una broma? ¡Estaban hablando de Kagome, maldita fuera! ¡Justamente de ella! Jamás en su miserable vida habría esperado sentir esa traición. No de Kagome. Su amiga no era ese tipo de mujer.

Aunque al parecer, sí lo era. Contuvo las lágrimas rebeldes que querían escaparse. Sollozó: lo único que la mantenía viva en ese momento, eran su hermano Kohaku, en manos de ese maldito Naraku, y Kirara, su _única amiga._ Su única compañera.

Echó a caminar despacio, derecho, por donde había ido, momentos antes.

El sol brillaba, era un día hermoso. La mañana estaba tan radiante, que podría hacer olvidar sus problemas a cualquiera. En el patio y en el campo, los pajarillos trinaban, encantando con su cantar. Un cuervo movió las alas, dándose equilibro en una rama.

—Sango, ¿qué tienes? —Inquirió el zorrito, subiéndose de un salto a su hombro. Kirara maulló—. Estás pálida, ¿tienes fiebre? —le tocó la frente.

—No te preocupes, Shippō, estoy muy bien —intentó poner una sonrisa, para calmar al niño, sin embargo, Kirara se erizó, detectando que su dueña mentía.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, pequeño Shippō. ¿Cómo durmieron?

* * *

—Qué patéticos.

Observó el espejo con detenimiento, analizando cómo podría _ayudar_ en la situación.

—¿En qué piensas ahora, Naraku? —Le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier trabajo que se le ocurriera a su dueño, tendría que hacerlo—. ¿Para qué reuniste esa horda de demonios?

—Jamás pensé que un pequeño _contratiempo_ de InuYasha, acabara a todo su grupo. Basta sólo eso y una insignificante doncella, para que se destruyan mutuamente. —Soltó una risa malévola y complacida—. Miserables.

Kanna mantuvo firme el espejo.

—¿Contratiempo? —Repitió Kagura, enderezándose de su posición, recostada en la pared—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Kanna, muéstrame a InuYasha.

El espejo hizo una especie de remolino negro y de repente, apareció la imagen del hanyō, recostado en la rama de un árbol. Al parecer, estaba a una distancia considerable de la del resto de su grupo. Kagura caminó hacia Naraku, poniéndose a su lado, para observar el arma de Kanna.

—¿Qué tiene? —Inquirió asombrada, abriendo los ojos. Notó que InuYasha estaba diferente, mucho más… ¿atractivo? Le recordó más a Sesshōmaru.

—Es su época de apareamiento yōkai —le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Les pasa cada cien años, pero como InuYasha es solo un medio demonio, le pasa cada cincuenta.

—Qué asco. —Kagura debía aceptar, que si se trataba de InuYasha, sentía repulsión. Sin embargo, pensó de nuevo en Sesshōmaru—. ¿Les pasa a todos los demonios, al mismo tiempo?

—Retírate, Kanna —la niña hizo que el espejo pareciera normal de nuevo y se retiró, en silencio—. No Kagura, es independiente. Pero todos los yōkais puros, como Sesshōmaru —Kagura sintió escalofríos—, pueden controlarlo con facilidad. InuYasha es un inútil y realmente no puede controlar ningún cambio que le ocasione su parte humana o su parte demoniaca.

—Entiendo.

—Significa también, que no puede usar a su espada —Naraku se incorporó, sonriendo de nuevo—. Podría matarlos a todos ahora mismo, pero… Quiero jugar un poco.

—¿Los suelto? —Inquirió Kagura, subiéndose a la ventana. Ya estaba captando la idea de su amo, así que estaba preparando su pluma, para obedecer a lo que él le pidiera.

—Ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo.

La demonio de los vientos salió volando, enseguida.

Naraku se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en cómo desarrollar otra de sus trampas maestras. Era raro que esta vez no tuviera que utilizar la imagen de Kikyō, para burlarse de InuYasha, Kagome y el resto de esos imbéciles. Pero eso era lo que se conseguía con los _sentimientos._ Patéticos.

—Siempre he pensado que el corazón es lo más inútil que existe.

* * *

—…pero como te dije, Kagome: no sucedió. —Concluyó Miroku, muy decepcionado—. Pero ella sólo se alejó, sin preguntar si quiera.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo la situación. Miroku ya se había ganado la desconfianza de Sango, con mucha anticipación, pero ese caso era más delicado: en realidad, Miroku tenía razón.

—Debes hablar con ella, excelencia —sugirió, como único medio—. Sango está muy dolida.

—También yo, Kagome —la miró, con los ojos llenos de dolor—. También estoy dolido por su actitud.

—Pero…

—No, Kagome —se incorporó, indicando una definitiva, con ese gesto. La aludida le siguió el paso, con la expresión preocupada—. Hablaremos cuando ella lo desee.

—Miroku, tú…

—¡Auxilio! —escucharon gritar a los aldeanos. Kagome sintió la presencia de un fragmento—. ¡Demonios!

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! —gritó Miroku, sintiendo la presencia de varios espectros, al mismo tiempo.

Kagome echó a correr, en busca de sus flechas.

—¡Traen fragmentos! —gritó, mientras se alejaba. Entró al cuarto y cogió su arco y flechas, lo más rápido que pudo—. ¿InuYasha? ¿Dónde está InuYasha? —Se sorprendió sobremanera. Él ya debería estarla buscando. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

* * *

Cuando salió al campo, para enfrentarse, vio a Sango volar sobre Kirara. Traía puesta su máscara y a Hiraikotsu bien empuñado.

—Son demasiados. —Susurró, cuando vio a la horda, liderada por un ogro gigante.

—¡Monje Miroku! —Escuchó gritar a la sacerdotisa, qué traía sus armas en el hombro—. ¡No puede ser, son demasiados! —Vio arriba y observó que Sango atacaba con su boomerang. Allí tampoco estaba InuYasha.

—Así es —Miroku se puso en posición de ataque y preparó su mano.

—¿Dónde está InuYasha? —Kagome lanzó una flecha, eliminando a algunos. Podía sentir la presencia del fragmento, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¡No lo sé, pero en este momento nos deshacemos de ellos! —Se sacó las perlas que traían seguro el vórtice y gritó—: ¡Ten cuidado, Sango!

—¡Hiraikotsu! —Atrapó de vuelta su arma y miró hacia Miroku, dándose cuenta de que usaría su mano—. ¡Abajo, Kirara! —Voló hacia donde estaban, para no causar obstáculos.

—¡Agujero negro!

Cuando Miroku comenzó a absorber monstruos, inmediatamente aparecieron los insectos del infierno, obligándolo a cerrarlo. Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:

—¡Naraku…!

* * *

[ **S** í, Sango ya está bien toqueteada. (?)]


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Kagura bostezó, harta de su trabajo. ¿Cómo es que Naraku no se deshacía de ellos de una vez por todas?, que la tenía allí, como imbécil, controlando una ola de demonios. Cuando vio a Kanna bajo el árbol de donde ella estaba sentada, sonrió.

—Naraku quiere que pares.

—¿Por fin? —Bajó de un salto. Tomó su abanico y lo abrió, listo para atacar—. ¡Danza de las cuchillas! —Las cuchillas se desprendieron en seguida, matando el origen de los demonios. La horda que parecía interminable, paró en seco—. Listo.

—Quiere que te quedes por los alrededores y que me des el fragmento.

Kagura enojó mucho. ¿Acaso Naraku quería dejarla por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo?

—¿Qué dices, Kanna?

—Debo irme.

Le dio el fragmento de mala gana, viendo cómo su hermana se perdía en una columna de humo.

—Maldición.

* * *

Miroku apretó los dientes, frustrado. ¿Dónde diablos estaba InuYasha? En ese momento, necesitaban mucho del ataque de Colmillo de Acero, pero a ese cabeza dura, se le daba por desaparecer. Algo muy malo debería estar pasando. Sus pergaminos ya no eran suficientes y se le estaban terminando. Alcanzó a golpear a algunos con su báculo, y eran exterminados definitivamente por Sango o por Kagome.

Le pareció extraño, ya que Sango ni siquiera los miraba. No se había dirigido a Kagome ni siquiera cuando se trataba de los ataques.

De repente, como por arte de magia, la horda de demonios se detuvo. Todo parecía estar aparentemente normal.

—¡Aún percibo el fragmento! —Escuchó gritar a Kagome. Sango también se puso alerta—. ¡Está por allá!

La dirección que señalaba Kagome era de dónde había salido la ola, minutos antes. Kirara voló inmediatamente hacia la señal, sin llevar a la sacerdotisa…

—¡Señorita Kagome! —corrió apresurado, dándole la espalda para llevarla, tal y como lo hacía InuYasha—. ¿Hacia dónde?

—Hacia allá. —Apuntó al frente, con la idea de Sango ignorándola, muy presente.

Sango tenía a salvo a Shippō, que durante la pelea, se había mantenido sobre la pantera.

—Sango, ¿sabes dónde está InuYasha? —Inquirió el zorro, dejando de mirar hacia abajo.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, sintiendo una corriente por su espina dorsal.

—Como él no está, Miroku debe llevarla en su espalda —comentó el niño, inocente, ajeno a todo.

La exterminadora sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y frunció el ceño, auto consolándose. ¿Acaso no tenían vergüenza? Aprovechaban que InuYasha no estaba, para estar más cerca, pensó. ¡Pero ella estaba allí, carajo! ¿Por qué no disimulaban? ¿Tan abierta era la relación?

—¿Ah, sí?

Kagome intentaba divisar el fragmento, pero era imposible. Aunque lo sentía cada vez más cerca.

—Espere, monje Miroku —dijo despacio, haciéndolo detenerse al instante—. Ya no está.

Dejó a la chica en el piso, para mirarla. ¿Cómo que ya no estaba? Sango también se detuvo, cuando Shippō le avisó que ellos habían dejado de correr.

—¿Cómo?

—La presencia del fragmento… Se ha ido.

—¿Quiere decir que no está? —Mencionó, más para confirmar lo que Kagome ya había dicho.

—Así es. —Asintió. Se dirigió a la castaña, para avisarle—. ¡Sango, el fragmento ha desaparecido!

La aludida se paralizó unos segundos, indignada. ¡Naraku, maldito engendro! Sintió muchas ganas de llorar: habían perdido. Otra vez. De nuevo. Como siempre. Se sentía tan inútil.

—Bien. —Solo dijo eso, cerrando los ojos, temblando de ira.

Shippō se mantenía callado, al margen de todo. Vio a sus amigos regresar en silencio, sin mirarse, siquiera. Tenía la ligera idea de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a InuYasha y suponía que por eso, había desaparecido, pero… ¿por qué no habría notado la horda de demonios que los atacó, si era tan grande?

Él no era tonto y ya se había dado cuenta de que Sango estaba enojada con Kagome y con Miroku; pero era demasiado extraño que con Kagome también se enojara. ¿Por qué se complicaban tanto y no podían ser felices como lo eran sus papás? Bueno, él jamás entendería a los adultos.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, el terrateniente y resto de aldeanos, corrió a alabarles, a sus pies, agradecidos. Se sorprendió mucho, ya que casi no habían hecho nada. Al menos él, que quiso absorberlos con su agujero negro y todo en vano.

—Su excelencia, admito que no estaba tan convencido de los demonios, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que es cierto —vio al hombre echarse al piso, temblando.

—Tenga calma, señor terrateniente —le dijo, dándole la mano, para que se levante.

Él la tomó y apretó con fuerza.

—Les pido que se queden esta y la otra noche, por favor. Se los ruego —alzó la cara, para mirar al resto—, los necesitamos. Esos demonios pueden volver y…

—Nos quedaremos —interrumpió Kagome. Miroku y Sango, la miraron, asombrados—. Algún enemigo poderoso puede estar rondando cerca —refiriéndose a Naraku—, y puede volver a atacar la aldea. —Agachó la mirada, triste, ¿dónde estaría InuYasha y por qué los abandonaba así?

—Además, uno de nuestros _amigos_ se ha ausentado, de manera repentina. _Queremos_ buscarlo.

Miroku y Kagome escucharon en silencio a Sango, algo asombrados, por ella, esta vez.

—¡Muchas gracias! —los aldeanos tenían los ojos brillantes de felicidad, porque se sentían protegidos.

* * *

Después de la batalla, había salido casi corriendo de la aldea, en busca de InuYasha. Maldito fuera el día en que pararon en la aldea vecina. Parecía que ese lugar estaba embrujado, o algo así, ya que allí, iniciaron los problemas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, allí tenían aún más problemas que en la anterior; Sango ya no le hablaba y no tenía idea de qué era lo que sucedía, pero intuía que tenía que ver con Miroku.

Pero, ¿qué había hecho ella, con un demonio? ¡Absolutamente nada! Había intentado comportarse de la manera más madura posible. Siempre midiendo sus palabras, sus gestos, sus preguntas. Al parecer, nada había servido, ya que igual estaba en problemas. De todas maneras le dolía mucho la indiferencia de Sango: ellas jamás habían peleado y le costaba creer que esta vez, se debiera a _un_ hombre.

Últimamente, no había hablado mucho con Shippō, ya que el zorrito cuidaba de Sango, que se mantenía ajena a todos ellos. Y estaba bien que la mimara un poco, ya que se lo merecía, pero lo extrañaba… sentía a Shippō casi un hijo para ella y era raro no tenerlo a diario en sus brazos. Ni si quiera había tocado a Kirara. Aunque si su dueña estaba enojada con ella, la gata también iba a estarlo. Sumado a eso, dentro de poco tendría exámenes de matemáticas y biología, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de las clases que estaban dando los últimos días. Además, ya la excusa de la neuralgia que daba su abuelo, no estaba funcionando. —Suspiró—. Qué asco de vida.

—¡InuYashaaaaaaaa! —Tuvo que extender mucho el grito, para conseguir respuesta. Nada—. ¡InuYasha, responde! —exigió, llevándose las manos a los costados de la boca, para no desviar demasiado el sonido. ¿Dónde había un megáfono cuando se lo necesitaba? Y lo buscaba así, porque Kirara no lo había llevado a ninguna parte—. ¡InuYashaaaaaaaa!

Sabía que estaba en algún lugar del bosque, podía sentirlo. Cuando salió de allí, llegó a un hermoso claro, lleno de un pasto verde, no tan alto. Todo era bello, con el sol iluminando todo. La vista era amplia. De pronto, mirando en el cielo, vio una de las serpientes caza almas. Bajó la vista lentamente.

—Kikyō —susurró. Su mente imaginó inmediatamente el paradero de InuYasha. Se sintió muy estúpida.

Vio a la sacerdotisa caminar muy tranquila, —al parecer—, con sus serpientes rodeándola, como siempre. Venía hacia ella. No pasó mucho tiempo y Kagome apresuró el encuentro, dispuesta a decirle que le diga a InuYasha, que nunca más volvería a buscarlo si se desaparecía.

—¿La presencia del fragmento también te guió por aquí? —Le dijo Kikyō, alzando la mirada, cuando tuvo a Kagome lo suficientemente cerca. Se sintió muy extraño encontrarse de nuevo.

—Kikyō… —no sabía por qué, pero la presencia de ella siempre le nublaba un poco la mente. Es que… pensaba en tantas cosas cuando la veía—. El fragmento despareció, de repente.

Kikyō asintió, con la expresión neutra. ¿Por qué en un tema como ese, InuYasha no venía acompañándola? No le tomó demasiada importancia: Kagome siempre se iba a correr peligro por ahí, no entendía muy bien con qué intención.

—Fue muy extraño, por eso me quedé revisando los alrededores.

—Al parecer, no hay rastro. —Pronunció Kagome, mirando hacia atrás, intentando detectar algo: nada—. Debemos esperar que vuelva a…

—Entonces es todo.

Cuando regresó la vista, Kikyō se estaba retirando, tan fría como siempre. ¡Ash, cómo odiaba que la interrumpiera cuando se le daba la gana! Inmediatamente pensó en InuYasha y la embargaron los celos y la tristeza. Malditos celos, maldita tristeza.

—¡Kikyō! —le gritó, para que la escuchase, ya que había avanzado un buen tramo. La sacerdotisa paró su caminar, en señal de atención—. Dile a InuYasha que…

—¿InuYasha? —repitió, en voz baja, un poco asombrada. Entonces no estaban juntos. Si había parado, era porque tenía esperanzas de saber de él. Regresó la vista—. ¿InuYasha? —volvió a decir, esperando que ella la oyera.

Kagome paró de hablar en seco, mirándola fijamente.

—¿No está contigo? —Preguntó directa, sin pensar en nada.

Kikyō dibujó una sonrisa muy poco pronunciada, llena de ironía, llena de un poco de burla y un poco de ira. Pero ella era Kikyō. Kikyō nunca perdía la calma.

—Kagome —empuñó el arco, recordando de un momento a otro, aquella frase que había dicho su hermana Kaede: _«Kagome es una muchacha muy extraña. Puede sanar el corazón de InuYasha poco a poco»_. Esa habría sido su tarea, si no estuviera muerta—. Entonces no estás cuidando bien de él. —Solo dijo eso y se fue.

Para cuando Kagome intentó reflexionar sobre esa frase y decir algo coherente, la joven ya había desaparecido del claro. Se quedó allí, estática, pensativa. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ni siquiera se podía decir que había «conversado» con Kikyō, si a duras penas completó una oración.

—Kikyō… —repitió su nombre en tono pensativo, alargando el silencio por un momento—. Ni siquiera me saludó —frunció el ceño, dando la vuelta.

Maldita sea, entonces InuYasha no estaba con ella. Comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que desde la noche anterior, no sabía absolutamente nada del hanyō, ¿estaría bien? Colmillo de Acero se veía en perfecto estado, no había necesidad de ir a donde Tōtōsai. Oh, ¿y si había ido a pelear con Sesshōmaru? No, InuYasha no se desaparecía, así, nada más, en plena búsqueda de Naraku. ¿Dónde estaba metido? Sentía tanto coraje y a la vez tanta preocupación. Aunque algo le decía que él estaba bien, pero… ¿Dónde?

Siguió caminando de regreso. No sabía si estaba bien, pero se le había ocurrido buscarlo en dirección de donde la horda y el fragmento se habían originado en la mañana. Ni siquiera comía, por la preocupación. Cuando intentó cruzar por sobre las raíces gigantes de un árbol milenario, sintió una corriente de aire intensa, que hizo revolver todos sus cabellos.

—Hola, Kagome.

Ella alzó la vista, abriendo la boca por la impresión.

—Kagura… —antes de reaccionar mejor, Kagome pensó en los fragmentos que traía en su falda y agarró una flecha que colocó en el arco—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Gritó, disparando en seco.

Kagura apenas logró esquivar aquella flecha sagrada, cubierta de un resplandor violeta. El arma rasgó parte de las mangas de su kimono. Frunció el ceño, pensando seriamente en atacarla con su abanico, pero se calmó: Naraku no le perdonaría que la matara ella y no él.

—Oye, sacerdotisa —bajó de su pluma, colocándosela en la cabeza—. No he venido aquí a pelear contigo.

—Pregunté qué es lo que quieres —Higurashi seguía apuntándole, sin perder la vista de ella.

La demonio se llevó el abanico a la cara y se dio golpecitos en la mejilla, mirándola con la expresión neutra. Bueno, en realidad la miraba con un poquito de desprecio y de… pena. No sabía definir bien el sentimiento.

—Buscas a InuYasha, ¿verdad?

La pregunta hizo a Kagome falsear en sus actos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Naraku estaba detrás de ese lío? ¿Es que esa conversación con Kikyō había sido una ilusión? ¿El claro también? Maldito fuera, Naraku.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —su voz tembló, y ese no era el plan.

—Oh, el hanyō que te hace sufrir… ahora no solo es que ande como perro faldero tras la otra sacerdotisa —miró hacia arriba, distraída, fingiendo recordar el nombre—. Kikyō. Sí.

Kagome empuñó el arco… Sabía que estaba jugando con sus debilidades. ¡Era tan difícil no reaccionar a las provocaciones! Pero Kagura estaba sola, algo tendría que estar diciendo de realidad, en todo eso.

—¡Cállate, Kagura! ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! —Volvió a disparar, pero a lo bruto, cerrando los ojos. El disparo había sido más por ira, que por ataque. La vio esquivarlo y seguirla mirando con la misma expresión—. Qué tanto están tramando Naraku y tú.

—Ya te dije que no vine a pelear.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé dónde está InuYasha.

Kagome bajó sus armas, sin dejar de mirar a Kagura ni un segundo.

—¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? —En el fondo, quería creerle.

—No.

—¿Dónde? —Inquirió, al tiempo que bajaba el arco lentamente. Su expresión dio a entender que saldría corriendo, apenas se lo dijera.

—Buscando con quién _coger_.

* * *

[ **Y** me atreví a utilizar la palabra «coger», porque en los subtítulos de una de las películas, Kagura le dice «perra» a Kikyō. ?/ **.** Ya sé, ya sé, la defensa más absurda que han leído, pero es que _necesitaba_ colocar esa palabra en el fic ?, perdón por nacer ;;]

[ **A** MÉ escribir la parte de Kikyō y Kagura, con Kagome. De verdad, lo disfruté demasiado. Espero también ustedes uwu]


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

Después de comer muy tranquilamente un delicioso almuerzo, se había quedado a limpiar su boomerang. La pelea de la mañana lo había dejado bastante asqueroso. Notó que Miroku no comió y Kagome se había ido en busca de InuYasha. Le importaba muy poco si lo encontraba o no, pero sabía que, si iba en la noche a pararse al bosque, él aparecería.

Dejó su arma recostada en la pared del cuarto donde dormía: jamás se habían quedado tanto tiempo en un lugar que no fuera la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Jamás se habían engañado de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando de un momento a otro llegó a su mente aquel recuerdo tan húmedo, tan extraño y repulsivo a la vez. La lengua de InuYasha seguía muy viva en su cuello. Por todos los cielos, qué no habría dado porque esa caricia hubiera sido de Miroku. Se valía soñar. Su mente divagó por un momento en los recuerdos, cambiando la escena completamente: ella, roja por la vergüenza, pero feliz y él, seductor porque la amaba. En su fantasía, no existía nadie más.

Lo que InuYasha había hecho con ella, no lo había hecho jamás nadie. Ese había sido el acercamiento íntimo más grande que podría tener. Y lo tenía con la persona equivocada, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser así? Estaba llena de mucha ira contra todos, inclusive con InuYasha. Con todos, sentía mucho resentimiento, sentía que se estaban burlando todos de ella y ella no hallaba cómo devolverles el gesto. O sí.

Casi podía sentir odio. Pero todos esos sentimientos no eran profundos, solo eran una especie de _desahogo._ Y ella lo sabía. Aún analizaba el comportamiento del hanyō; había llegado a pensar que quizás se debía a alguna especie de etapa de apareamiento yōkai o de simples perros. Pero algo le pasaba y estaba consciente de eso. Y es que según lo que le había dicho, estaba algo muy claro para él: cansado de no poder tocar a Kagome, InuYasha decide coger con ella. Y ella, cansada del maldito monje libidinoso y mujeriego, acepta.

* * *

—¿Qué?

La afirmación de Kagura había quedado como en el aire. Por algunos segundos, Kagome no pronunció nada más.

—¿Acaso no me entendiste? — Inquirió, con voz seria. Jamás se había comportado tan cínicamente—. Necesita…

—Calla, sí te entendí —la miró con odio, preparándose para disparar de nuevo y no a lo bruto, esta vez—. Y me parece muy descortés de tu parte que digas mentiras, usando _esas_ palabras.

—¿Cómo justificas que se haya desaparecido de la nada? —soltó su pluma y se subió sobre ella, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kagome—. Búscalo bien por los alrededores, no será que encuentre a Kikyō, _primero_. —Excelente, ya había cumplido con lo que Naraku le había ordenado: sembrar dudas y celos en el corazón de Kagome.

—Kagura… —solo pudo pronunciar eso, con el cuerpo temblando por el coraje. ¿Por qué el maldito de Naraku disfrutaba tanto jugando con los sentimientos del resto?

—Adiós.

Para cuando subió la mirada, Kagura estaba volando muy alto.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, soltando el arco y la flecha que había preparado. No podía creer una sola palabra de lo que ella le había dicho, pero le había dejado la duda de la desaparición de InuYasha, si ya estaba segura de que con Kikyō no estaba. Es más, ella jamás se habría aparecido buscando el fragmento, en caso de estar junto a él. Se suponía.

Pero, que InuYasha _necesitara_ aparearse, le parecía la idea más descabellada del mundo. Se sonrojó, por Dios… Jamás se había puesto a pensar en InuYasha así, en _ese_ estado. Entonces, ¿por eso se habría alejado? Seguramente tenía relación con no querer herirla, como cuando se convertía en demonio. ¿Sí? ¿Todo era mentira de Kagura? Mierda.

 _«—Búscalo bien por los alrededores, no será que encuentre a Kikyō, primero.»_

—No… —se levantó, dispuesta a regresar a la aldea—, InuYasha volverá —un nudo grande se formó en su garganta, ese nudo en el que concentraba sus ganas de llorar—. InuYasha siempre vuelve…

Siempre. Y esa vez, no sería la excepción.

* * *

Se sintió como una vulgar ladrona, cuando estuvo en el cuarto de Kagome. Bueno, aún se mantenía en el umbral de la entrada, tensa, pensando en si entrar por completo o no. En el lugar, solo había la mochila amarilla; al parecer, la sacerdotisa se había llevado su arco y flechas. ¿Dónde estaría? Suspiró.

—Bien. —Dijo, en voz alta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sacó de su kimono, un pequeño contenedor que le habían regalado en la cocina del palacio. Sintió una gota de sudor rodarle por la sien. Qué nervios, ¿y si alguien entraba? ¿Qué iba a decir? Caminó hasta la mochila y se arrodilló delante de ella. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo delantero y hurgó, hasta que pudo encontrar lo que buscaba: el frasco de champú.

* * *

Corrió a lo que le daban las piernas hasta alcanzar la raíz de un árbol gigante y darse impulso. Se quedó en la rama del mismo, mordiendo un durazno que había agarrado de allí. Se sentía tan diferente, tan tranquilo. Su mente solo divagaba en una cosa: _hundirse_ en una mujer. Oh, Sango estaba disponible, cierto, con el olor de Kagome en su cabello. ¡Qué delicioso olía esa maldita mujer! Era lo que le permitía reconocerla. En realidad, en ese momento, los olores y los aromas eran lo único que lo conectaban con este mundo.

Cuando se le ocurrió mirar el cielo, unos demonios en forma de serpiente, llamaron su atención, poniendo sus sentidos alerta.

Abajo, con mucha parsimonia, caminaba Kikyō, llevando su arco en la mano y las flechas en el contenedor alargado que colgaba de su espalda. Paró en seco, alzando la mirada hacia el árbol. La rama se movió bruscamente. Ya había sentido la presencia hace mucho tiempo.

«Con que aquí estaba». —Pensó, divisando apenas un pedazo de tela roja colgando, bastante alto. Cerró los ojos, recordando por un instante el encuentro anterior con su reencarnación y, allí, en ese momento, cerca de InuYasha, sintió más ira y resentimiento que anteriormente, en el claro. Definitivamente Kaede no sabía lo que decía, aquella vez, referente a sanar el corazón de él: aquella niña ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o qué tenía.

«Estás bastante lejos de _ella,_ InuYasha» —pronunció en el pensamiento, tan claro, con un poco de recelo en el pronombre personal.

—InuYasha…

Esta vez, no había puntualizado el llamado, como normalmente hacía con _todo_ lo que hablaba. Su tono de voz había falseado y eso, le molestaba un poco _bastante._ No escuchó absolutamente nada después de su llamado, ni siquiera se cayó una hoja. Nada. Parecía estar sola.

No esperó respuesta, en realidad no. Ciertamente se sintió estúpida, porque estaba consciente de que el hanyō no le diría ni una sola palabra. Notaba en la presencia, que su parte demoniaca había aumentado prácticamente el doble y al parecer, se mostraba reacio. Ella sabía mucho de demonios y con InuYasha, había aprendido a conocer aún más de los híbridos, cuando estaba viva.

Estaba casi segura de que él se había convertido, debido a algo relacionado con la _marca de hembras._ También solían llamarle _época de apareamiento._ Y era seguro que Kagome no lo sabía. No supo cómo sentirse con eso.

Bajó la vista, sin cambiar en lo absoluto la expresión seria. Continuó con su caminar; si bien era cierto que seguramente InuYasha no la reconocía —o al menos no por completo—, podía asegurar que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño. Por eso la esquivaba, por eso no bajó del árbol cuando le había hablado. Y aunque _necesitaba_ una hembra para saciar su instinto primitivo, no le tocaría ni un solo cabello.

Conocía a InuYasha… por peor que estuviera, nunca la dañaría, así que no se preocupó ni un poco. Se alejó en silencio, sabiendo que aún él la estaba observando.

Cuando se distanció lo suficiente, alzó las manos, mientras sus serpientes cazadoras de almas, la elevaban, para perderla en el cielo, poco después.

InuYasha aún miraba aquella escena. En realidad, se había quedado pendiente de ella hasta el momento en el que las serpientes la habían desaparecido de allí. Se había sentido muy extraño verla. Su presencia lo había hecho sentir vacío y reacio. No tenía aroma, apenas emanaba un aura suave y nostálgica, casi triste. No tenía calor. Aún así no había querido tocarle ni un solo cabello. Y tampoco se quiso acercar, porque parecía una muñeca de barro muy fina, que se podría romper en cualquier momento.

Se quedó allí un rato, pensando en ella, en su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada gélida. Era hermosa, mucho. En verdad lo era. Aquella mujer parecía ser muy misteriosa, parecía tener mucho que ver con él y su pasado. Parecía ser importante en su vida. ¿Ella era…?

—Kikyō.

* * *

Sus patitas ya dolían. Había llevado saltando todo el día, buscando al grupo. Para entonces, la noche ya casi estaba cayendo y se atrasaría un día más. Además, la sangre de la gata estaba muy cerca, casi podía olerla. ¿O ya estaba desvariando por el cansancio?

—Ay, mis patitas —se quejó, sentándose en el suelo. De pronto, escuchó voces y se asustó—. ¿Qué? —Para cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era muy tarde—. ¡ _Ayayai_ , mamacita! —gritó, cuando fue aplastado por un pie gigante—. Ay… —pronunció con dolor, para volver a ser aplastado.

—…así es. ¿Te imaginas si esos demonios vuelven? Destruirán nuestra aldea —dijo con miedo, el aldeano, mirando a sus tres compañeros.

Uno de ellos asintió. Llevaban a sus hombros cubetas con frutos secos y azadones, después de un largo día de trabajo.

—Mañana debemos empezar con la labor de las demás cabañas —dijo el otro moreno, mirando al suelo—. Aquel ogro destruyó muchas casas. Las mujeres y los niños necesitan en dónde refugiarse.

—Ya el terrateniente ha dado parte de su palacio para refugiarlos, Yokiko. —Habló esperanzador, el que parecía ser mayor—. Para mañana, volverán a sus hogares.

—Lo bueno es que están esa sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas, que anda acompañada de un monje y una exterminadora. —Recordó Yokiko.

—¡Es verdad! Ellos los exterminaron.

«Justo como me lo imaginaba: no nombran al amo InuYasha» —pensó la pulga, mientras observaba el panorama, desde el cuello del aldeano mayor.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la aldea, saltó feliz, divisando al fin el castillo. Poing, poing, poing, saltaba la pulga, oliendo más cerca la sangre de los chicos. Y otra vez confirmaba sus sospechas: InuYasha no estaba allí. Ni Kagome, ni Sango, al parecer. Aunque le parecía detectar su sangre, algo lejos. Después de saltar un rato, vio a Miroku limpiando su báculo y con un montón de pergaminos a su lado. Shippō estaba jugando con aquellos colores raros que Kagome le había obsequiado. Kirara estaba con ellos, rascándose el pelaje. Saltó hasta la gata.

Kirara se rascó insistentemente la nuca, de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Kirara? —inquirió el zorrito, acercándose lentamente—. ¡Ah! —se echó para atrás, alarmando a Miroku. Algo se había hecho grande, de repente.

El monje ya había corrido hacia ellos y tenía los ojos bien puestos sobre el animal.

—¿Anciano Myōga? —dijo con asombro, cuando lo reconoció.

—Ay, qué buena sangre —rodó.

—¿Anciano Myōga? —repitió Shippō, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Después de unos segundos de descanso, la pulga volvió a su tamaño original, recuperando las fuerzas.

—Hola, Shippō. Hola, Miroku —saludó contento, levantándose y saltando hacia Shippō, posándose en la parte más alta de su pata. Kirara maulló, molesta—. Hola también, Kirara.

—Anciano Myōga, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —Inquirió Miroku, acomodándose.

—Como siempre, apareciendo luego de la guerra —respondió Shippō, cruzando los brazos en su pecho, mirándolo, sentenciante.

El monje invitó al animal a saltar a su mano, y este hizo lo propio. Lo bajó hasta la altura del zorro y la gata, para que todos puedan mirarlo.

—Anciano Myōga, ¿sabe dónde está InuYasha?

—Tengo una sospecha —dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, al tiempo que cruzaba sus pequeños brazos—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo desapareció?

—Desde anoche. —Miroku hizo memoria, mirando hacia arriba—. Aunque me parece que estuvo mucho tiempo alejado de la señorita Kagome… como hace casi una semana.

Myōga meditó por algunos segundos, dejando a todos muy expectantes. Con que el amo InuYasha se había alejado de Kagome. Él sabía perfectamente el porqué, pero no iba a decirlo frente a Shippō y a Kirara.

—Shippō, ve a ver si ya puso la marrana —le apuntó, con voz seria.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo, Miroku? —chilló, ante la mirada nerviosa del monje.

—Porque son conversaciones de adultos, niño —sentenció el viejo—. Y llévate a Kirara.

—…no quiero…

—Shippō, no podemos perder el tiempo —se levantó monje, poniendo más seriedad—. La señorita Kagome salió a buscar a InuYasha. Es tarde y aún no llega… debemos saber qué dice el anciano.

El niño asintió, tomando a la gatita en su pecho. Tenía razón, Kagome estaba peligrando en el bosque y era mejor que fueran a esperarla a la entrada del castillo.

—Está bien. —Se fue en silencio, sin hacer más berrinche.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Miroku volvió a la pulga.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tiene InuYasha?

—Verás, Miroku —inició—. Como sabrás, todos los demonios tienen su época _especial_ para reproducirse —él asintió, entendiendo de qué iba todo eso—. Hace muchos años, los yōkais puros dejaron de probar con hembras de su misma especie y recurrieron a las humanas. El padre del amo InuYasha, por ejemplo, se mezcló con una. Aunque no fue precisamente en su época de celo. Los demonios normalmente pueden controlar con mucha facilidad sus instintos, cualquiera que estos sean.

—¿E InuYasha?

—No. El amo InuYasha sufre cambios tanto en su cuerpo, como en su conciencia. La época de celo es cada cien años y dura ocho días, pero como el amo InuYasha es un medio demonio, sufre todos los cambios, la mitad del tiempo.

—Es decir, cincuenta años y cuatro días —razonó Miroku, recordando el rostro de su amigo—. ¿Dices que sufre cambios en su conciencia?

—Sí. —Respondió Myōga, pensando en la sacerdotisa—. No reconoce muy bien a quienes lo rodean y, por lo tanto, puede atacar. Es la razón por la que ha estado alejándose de Kagome.

Miroku de quedó callado, analizando las palabras del sabio anciano. Sí, estaba entendiendo por qué era que InuYasha había tomado esa actitud tan reacia con Kagome, sin motivo aparente. En principio había pensado que era cosa de sus sentimientos hacia la sacerdotisa Kikyō, pero ahora…

—Hola, excelencia —escuchó la voz cansada de Kagome y se sorprendió—. Ah, hola, señor Myōga —dijo con un tono asombrado, matizando, oyéndose animada.

—¡Oh, señorita Kagome! —Respondieron al unísono, el monje y la pulga, alegres por su vuelta.

—¿Cómo están? —Kagome se sentó, con una expresión cansada—. ¿Cómo es que anda por acá, anciano? —Dejó su arco y sus flechas en el piso—. ¿Y Sango?

—Entrenando con Hiraikotsu —respondió Miroku, no muy seguro—. Anciano Myōga, la señorita Kagome ha ido en busca de InuYasha.

—Oh, anciano, ¿sabe algo de él? —Kagome se inclinó inmediatamente ante el animal, con el corazón desbocado, ¿habría posibilidad de que Kagura le hubiera mentido? Esperaba que sí. De verdad que lo esperaba.

Myōga asintió, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—El amo InuYasha no debe estar muy lejos —ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos, la pulga dijo—: Está buscando una hembra para reproducirse.

Kagome palideció, sintiendo un balde de agua fría caerle en el cuerpo… ¡Kagura no había mentido, maldita fuera! Cerró los ojos un segundo, ahogando un sollozo.

—¿Señorita Kagome?

La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe, parando en seco las ganas de llorar: _«—Búscalo bien por los alrededores, no será que encuentre a Kikyō, primero.»_

—Kikyō…

* * *

[ **Y** a, a que fue demasiado tierna la escena de InuYasha y Kikyō (?)

 **PD:** Pueden preguntar lo que deseen, responderé todo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Me llenan de amor.]


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

Miroku vio a Kagome recoger su arco y flechas y levantarse, con movimientos secos y firmes. Admitía que pocas veces veía a la sacerdotisa, ponerse así. Su ánimo había cambiado de una manera tan drástica, que le costó creer que fuera ella, que había pasado tan rápido. Además, había pronunciado el nombre de la sacerdotisa Kikyō y eso, le sonó a celos.

—Me he encontrado con Kagura, esta tarde —dijo Kagome, con los labios temblando.

Inmediatamente, Miroku se puso de pie. ¿Cómo que Kagura? ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Naraku en todo eso?

—Maldición. Naraku…

La pulga se mantuvo en silencio, mirando atentamente.

—Me explicó que InuYasha… —se quedó en silencio, sonrojándose un poco—. Que él…

—Sí, Kagome, lo que te he dicho —acortó, Myōga.

—Y también me encontré con Kikyō. —Kagome cerró los ojos, convencida de lo estúpida que era.

—Vaya… —ante eso, el monje no tenía demasiado qué decir—. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Kagura?

—Estaba sola —aclaró—, la vi de repente, se me presentó de la nada. Y me dijo que quizás él estaría con Kikyō.

—No creo que…

—Sí, Miroku, sí. —Interrumpió la muchacha, finalizando la conversación—. Me siento muy cansada. Ya he comprobado que InuYasha está bien, así que me voy a bañar. Con permiso.

Para cuando Miroku y Myōga quisieron decir algo, la sacerdotisa ya estaba alejándose por los pasillos.

Kagome soltó un sollozo, acompañado de un par de lágrimas, cuando se sintió lejos de sus amigos. Qué imbécil era. Definitivamente era una tonta. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿De verdad pensaba que, si InuYasha sufría un cambio hormonal de esos, sentiría algún deseo por ella? Movió negativamente la cabeza. Era obvio que buscaría a Kikyō, su primer y único amor.

Y sí, no se sentía preparada aún para entregarse a él, a pesar de amarlo, ni siquiera era algo que deseara con fuerzas; únicamente quería permanecer a lado de él, besarlo, también, besarlo mucho. Pero sexo no. No. De todas maneras, carajo, ¡era humana y tenía sus debilidades! Debía admitir que después de su menstruación, aparecían unos húmedos días en los que la mente a veces divagaba por pensamientos lujuriosos, con InuYasha. Y es que ese carácter y masculinidad resultaban ser aún más sensuales de lo que le parecían normalmente.

Lo amaba. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Amaba a InuYasha con todas sus fuerzas. Él sí era su primer y hasta ese momento, único amor. Tanto lo amaba que incluso habría podido considerar la idea de entregarse a él, sabiendo su estado. Pero, de qué valía todo eso, si en aquellos casos, él solo la buscaría a _ella:_ a la sacerdotisa Kikyō.

Caminó bajo el agua caliente, acercándose a su mochila. Extrañaba a Sango, ¿dónde podría estar su mejor amiga? Meditando de regreso, pensó que la única cosa que habría parecido comprometedora entre ella y Miroku, era que le había puesto la mano, sobre la de él. Sin embargo, no recuerda haberla visto por ninguna parte, en ese momento. Tampoco lo había hecho con mala intención. Miroku también era su amigo, y fue una manera afectuosa de mostrarle apoyo. Maldita sea, ¿es que todo le salía mal en la vida?

Tomó su frasco de champú y le pareció sentirlo balso. ¿Qué? Le pareció, de verdad. Era raro. Rarísimo. Ya estaba volviéndose loca, para colmo. Obvio no le faltaba, seguro que así lo dejó la última vez de uso. Miró el chorro caer suave hasta la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos.

—InuYasha… —susurró extasiada, sintiendo la espuma blanca, caer por su cuello. ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría decir? Solo su nombre, como si no hubiera más seres amados en su vida. Se odiaba un poco.

Y se le ocurrió poner las manos a los costados de los senos, uniéndolos un poco. Maldición, qué estaba haciendo. Sintió su intimidad humedecerse y apretó las piernas. También se mordió los labios, en un desahogo de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Instintivamente comenzó a gemir con la boca cerrada, pasando las manos lentamente por su abdomen. Paró en seco cuando estuvo en el Monte de Venus, dudando en si introducir sus dedos o seguir bañándose, como debería. Tenía quince años, nunca se había hecho eso, nunca se había _tocado._ No de esa manera. Pero por todos los cielos, sentía tanto placer en ese momento…

—Te… necesito —agachó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Ojos que empezaron a producir lágrimas.

Nuevamente, se veía tonta. Era estúpida. Parecía que sus sensaciones se habían disipado y únicamente su cuerpo sufría los estragos. Ya era incómodo sentir fluidos producirse entre las piernas, perdiéndose bajo el agua.

* * *

Su instinto lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. Es que el aroma de Kagome parecía haber infestado toda la maldita región y su… _miembro_ necesitaba con urgencia hundirse en la dueña de ese exquisito olor. No recordaba muy bien a Kagome, pero estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, la necesitaba.

Si, buscaba en Sango algo que era de Kagome. Y es que, por alguna razón, no había querido tocarla. En realidad, no había podido tocar demasiado a ninguna de las dos. Necesitaba _tocar_ a Kagome. Quería lamerla, quería estrujarla… Sintió su entrepierna endurecer y levantarse de un tirón. Se acumulaba tanta sangre en el centro de su cuerpo, que parecía explotar.

Había saltado hasta las aguas termales; ahí, en donde el olor se hacía mucho más intenso. Cuando la vio desnuda, sintió deseos animales de lanzarse sobre ella, pero… se detuvo. Se quedó allí, tras arbustos, vigilándola.

— _InuYasha_.

La escuchó llamarlo y puso atentamente los ojos sobre ella. Su tono de voz se sintió como sus manos en cada parte de él, encendiendo su deseo. Tragó duro, intentando frenar la opresión que gritaba algo en su interior.

También quiso decir su nombre, pero por alguna razón, no lo pronunciaba bien. Se maravilló con ese cuerpo humano que parecía perfecto. Su lengua ansiaba recorrerla toda.

— _Te necesito._

Otra vez. ¿Otra vez? Maldita sea, ¿por qué sonaba tan delicioso? ¿A quién necesitaba? ¿A él? Claro que a él, si Kagome era enteramente suya.

Kagome…

—¿Ka-Kagome? —titubeó, en un susurro. ¿Kagome? Sí, Kagome.

El olor de su humedad, aunque mezclándose con agua, iba a enloquecerlo. Sus senos se miraban grandes y redondos, juntos. Esas manos blancas que deberían estar tocando su… Bien, ella hacía descender las manos por el abdomen y la humedad se hacía más grande y… ¿Por qué diablos olía a sal?

La miró detenidamente por unos segundos, mientras ella agachaba la cara, ¿estaba llorando? Tonta, pensó.

—¿InuYasha?

La imagen del hanyō en el aire, le bloqueó los sentidos por unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Pero qué mierda… ¿Acaso lo extrañaba de la tal manera, que estaba viendo ilusiones? ¿O es que era obra de Naraku? Para cuando reaccionó, estaba completamente desnuda, en los brazos del medio demonio, saltando lejos del agua.

InuYasha pudo ver una mezcla de asombro y horror en los ojos de la chica, que no dejaba de mirarlo. La puso con poca delicadeza en el suelo, haciéndole golpear los glúteos. Ella se quejó, dolorida, pero no dijo algo en específico. Oh, esa expresión de espanto era la cosa más excitante que podía ver en su maldita vida.

—Tú. —La señaló, inclinándose, mientras ella, instintivamente, retrocedía, con ayuda de sus codos—. No te muevas.

—No, InuYasha... —su voz tembló. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Sabía que él no estaba en sus cabales y podía hacerle daño. Aún no quería entregarse a InuYasha, sabiendo que amaba a otra. Y menos quisiera entregarse de esa manera—. Por favor… Oh… —se quedó callada. Más bien, impactada.

InuYasha había hecho caso omiso a las súplicas de la chica y atrevidamente, le apretó los dos senos, con fuerza.

—Cállate. —Sentenció, acomodándose para pasar la lengua en aquel camino en donde se separaban esas dos esferas de carne.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —Y es que la descarga eléctrica que había sentido con ese lengüetazo, le estaba bloqueando las capacidades motoras.

Pero nuevamente se vio tonta. ¿Cómo le iba a preguntar qué hacia? Si era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

InuYasha la obligó a hacer silencio, está vez, pasando _suavemente_ la garra por sus labios. Le dejó sangrando, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

«¡No!»

¡Esa maldita voz! Se obligó a incorporarse, tomándose los extremos de la cabeza con ambas manos. Esa misma voz que frenaba sus impulsos cuando se trataba de Kagome, ahora le estaba gritando. Retrocedió dos pasos, mirando a Kagome casi con miedo.

—InuYasha, InuYasha, ¿qué te pasa? —Intentó levantarse, porque él estaba sudando y parecía perturbado, pero una corriente de aire la hizo ponerse al tanto de su desnudez, y calló de rodillas, nuevamente—. Por Dios —susurró, llena de vergüenza.

Alzó la vista, con la novedad de que el hanyō se había ido saltando, desapareciendo en la noche. Kagome se quedó allí, callada y avergonzada con ella y con él. Rogaba para que después de eso, InuYasha no se acordaste de su cuerpo, sin ropa, como una ligera puta.

¿Qué había sido todo ese maldito día? Se miró los senos adoloridos, con marcas rojas aún latentes y suspiró. La lengua de InuYasha se sentía viva, allí, en su carne: la había tocado, la había manoseado. Y ni siquiera era realmente InuYasha. Qué frustrante. Su primera experiencia más íntima con el hombre que amaba, y era prácticamente, como si estuviera borracho o drogado. Patética.

A todo eso, le preocupaba su comportamiento. ¿Por qué se habría ido de repente, sin decir nada? Cuando lo vio tomarse así la cabeza, parecía que algo le dolía.

Se levantó lentamente, odiando su desnudez, ¿y si alguien _más_ la veía? ¿Por qué mierda InuYasha la había sacado de las aguas termales? Apenas en ese momento, sintió frío, frío de verdad, frío en el alma y el cuerpo.

Pero si InuYasha no estaba con Kikyō, entonces, estaba ¿con…?

* * *

—Sango.

Ya había escuchado el ruido de sus pies golpear contra el piso. Ya sabía que era él, sin necesidad de oírlo hablar, si quiera. En la tarde, parecía haberse convencido de lo que iba a hacer, se sentía toda _malota,_ llena del odio suficiente que le permitiría cometer esa atrocidad, pero en esos momentos… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era ella?

Automáticamente se obligó a restarle importancia al asunto y rodó las mangas de su ropa, hasta quedar desnuda, de la cintura hasta la cabeza. Bueno, ni tan desnuda; el cabello le tapaba la espalda. Su cabello aún se sentía húmedo, con el olor del champú de Kagome, latente. Estaba de espaldas al hanyō y, por lo tanto, no podía verlo, pero sabía que no se había movido ni un centímetro y eso, de alguna u otra manera, le dio seguridad.

Se llevó la mano derecha hacia la espalda, tomando su melena café, lista para recogerla y tirarla hacia adelante, rodeando su cuello, de manera parcial. Ladeó el rostro lo más que pudo, hacia atrás, hasta tocar su quijada con el hombro y sonrió, sonrió con una mezcla de decepción propia, resignación, decisión y provocación.

—No creo que te atrevas.

InuYasha corrió a lo que le dieron las piernas, y en un par de segundos, ya estaba a centímetros de Sango, sin tocarla. Sonrió lascivamente, al reconocer el olor de Kagome, en el pelo de la exterminadora. Clavó las uñas a los costados de los hombros, sin hacerle demasiado daño y la pegó de un solo movimiento hacia él, frotando su miembro en el trasero de la exterminadora, ya duro por el ejercicio previo con la colegiala.

Sango soltó un gemido, con los sentidos bloqueados por completo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esa, y jamás imaginó que podría sentirse tan bien, percibir algo duro y caliente en su trasero. Trasero que Miroku _adoraba_ tocar.

Su mente hizo de cuenta, sin querer, que era el monje quien la estaba ultrajando. Era su excelencia, ¿verdad?

InuYasha olió el cabello, extasiado.

—Entonces, Sango… —bajó las manos lentamente, por los costados de la aludida, tocándole las costillas y la piel virgen, suave y blanca. La tomó por la cintura y está vez, no solo la frotó con más fuerza, si no que la golpeó contra su pelvis, haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte—. ¿Aceptas?

—Ah...a..acepto…

* * *

Él ya no era un niño. Bueno, sí lo era un poco, pero no tanto. Los últimos tres días, se había tenido que quedar cuidando de Kirara y jugando con ella, en algún rincón. Ninguno de los chicos le estaba poniendo la atención suficiente que siempre les daban.

Sango nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su pantera y en esos días, siempre le pedía que cuidara de ella, que quería estar sola. Kirara respetaba mucho la privacidad de su dueña y jamás la seguía, sin su consentimiento.

Kagome ya no lo cargaba, porque bueno, la veía muy preocupada porque el tonto de InuYasha había desaparecido. No la quería molestar, en realidad. Igual la extrañaba. Quería dulces, y sus crayolas ya se habían terminado. Se sentía tan aburrido.

Miroku, más amargado que nunca, hablando con el anciano Myōga. Hasta lo había votado de allí, con la excusa de que eran conversaciones para adultos. Excluido por sus amigos, qué triste era. Además, el monje tenía problemas de amor con Sango, eso podía afirmarlo.

El anciano Myōga, recién llegado, hablando a escondidas. Aburrido. Había aparecido muy serio y eso lo hacía poner más aburrido, aún.

InuYasha: ese perro tonto, siempre ocasionando problemas, estaba perdido. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero algo le decía que era la época en la que tenía que reproducirse. Lo sabía porque su olor se había alterado, un par de días atrás.

Kirara, junto a él.

Y él: solo.

—Shippō.

—Monje Miroku —el zorrito se sorprendió, pero se sintió alegre, a la vez—. ¿Por fin viene a jugar conmigo?

Miroku sonrió, como no lo había hecho en horas. Pero también se sintió algo triste.

—Aún no, Shippō. Pero mañana, quizás.

Shippō hizo un puchero, y se sentó, cruzando las manos en el pecho, abierto de patas y con los ojos cerrados. Kirara ladeó la cabeza, mirando la escena, tratando de entender.

—¿Para que has venido, entonces?

—Shippō, de seguro es para algo importante. —Se puso de rodillas, delante de él—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sango?

El aludido abrió un ojo, aún fingiendo molestia y relajó los músculos, adoptando una posición pensativa.

 _«—Shippō, ¿puedes cuidar de Kirara? Iré a darme un baño. —Le dijo, mientras corría la puerta del cuarto._

 _—_ _¿Vas a bañarte con Kagome? —Puso ojos soñadores—. ¿Puedo ir?_

 _La exterminadora sonrió, algo nerviosa._

 _—_ _No, Shippō. Kagome va a bañarse en las aguas termales y… Yo tengo calor._

 _—_ _Oh… ¿Y a dónde vas, Sango?»_

—¡Sí! Recuerdo que me dijo que se iría al río. —Le informó por fin, para alivio del monje.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, mentalizando el camino que llevaba al río. Iría a buscarla en ese instante, y ya estaba saliendo del cuarto.

—Gracias, Shippō.

—De nada.

* * *

[ **V** amos, me van a negar que no esperaban ambas escenas suculentas 7u7. Ese InuYasha es un loquillo e.e]

PD: La persona a la que le dedico este fic, nunca comentó el anterior, /llora.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba.

—No… —su subconsciente intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, Sango, ¿qué estás haciendo?—. No… —había repetido, casi en seguida.

InuYasha enrolló el largo cabello en su brazo, y la obligó a que echase más para atrás el cuello, libre y virginal. Delicioso. Aún no había hecho nada más que frotarse contra ella, y ya la tenía delirando en sus brazos. Sango alzó el brazo instintivamente, tocándole la cara y él, arisco, la llevó con determinación hacia su pecho, e hizo que se tocara un seno, apretándolo. Ella suspiró, obedeciendo como una hipnotizada.

Le soltó el cabello y metió las manos por los costados de las piernas, acariciando los muslos, a palma abierta. Comenzaba a frustrarse, maldición: ¿por qué mierda no podía arrancarle la ropa y subirse en ella, de una vez? Otra vez ese maldito impulso dentro de él que le impedía hacer lo que quería. Deslizó los dedos, para introducirse dentro, donde el olor a excitación era más fuerte.

«¡Basta!»

Retiró las manos inmediatamente y, en paga, por la ira, le tiró nuevamente del cabello; listo para morderle el cuello, para atacarla. A pesar de todo, la voz no lo había atormentado, como hacía unos momentos, con la sacerdotisa.

—Miroku…

Esta vez había sido ella, quien lo interrumpió, pronunciando ese nombre.

—Llámame como se te dé la gana, _Kagome._ —Dicho esto, hundió la cara en el cuello, clavándole los colmillos.

Sango soltó un aullido estremecedor de dolor puro, anulando automáticamente cualquier fantasía y cualquier placer que hubiera sentido, segundos antes.

* * *

Miroku miró hacia la dirección del grito, con la expresión desencajada.

—Sango… —pronunció nervioso, y echó a correr.

* * *

—¡Ah, maldito seas, InuYasha! —le gritó con odio, viéndolo saltar varios metros, atrás—. Eres un animal. —Le dijo, llevándose la mano al cuello, sintiendo su sangre caliente brotar.

—Cállate, exterminadora —se lamió los labios, sonriendo, triunfal. Sus ojos brillaron aún con más intensidad y sentía tanto brío en su sangre, que podía acabar con todo el mundo, ese momento—. Tu piel no sabe cómo la de _ella._

Era extraño, porque sabía de quién hablaba, pero no podía decirlo. Y le jodía buscarla en todas partes.

—Muérete. —Pronunció Sango, caminando hacia los arbustos, lo más rápido que pudo. Había sido lo suficientemente precavida, como para llevar sus armas.

—¿Pensaste que iba a tratarte como a una flor o algo así? —lo escuchó soltar una carcajada, por primera vez en muchos días—. No seas imbécil. Es así como nos apareamos los demonios: con sangre, con garras.

—Maldito —repitió, en voz baja. ¿Cómo había podido caer en esa trampa? ¡Era imbécil, maldita sea! Se odiaba mucho en esos momentos.

InuYasha se detuvo un momento, sonriendo casi con sorna, mientras se quitaba los restos de sangre de la boca; mirando a Sango con una expresión denigrante.

—Cómo es que se me ocurre buscar a una débil y ordinaria humana como tú…

—¡Hiraikotsu! —Lanzó con ira, no soportando oír su voz por más tiempo. Pero él la esquivó, saltando demasiado alto—. ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde!

Cayó de rodillas al piso, cuando recuperó su arma. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? ¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo…? ¿Qué había hecho con sus amigos? ¿A ese punto la habían orillado las imprudencias de Miroku? ¿A tales puntos llegaban sus celos, que la convertían en traidora, haciéndola ver cosas de más, por todas partes? En ese momento, recordaba que cuando vio a Kagome con Miroku, ella no tenía ninguna mala intención, maldita sea, lo sabía. Pero buscó cualquier excusa, cualquier fallo.

¿Por qué a ella? Recordaba a su madre, cuando aún vivía, mucho antes de que Kohaku naciera. ¡Era tan feliz! Y es que desde que Naraku había aparecido en sus vidas, todo se había ido a la mierda. Siempre tomaba malas decisiones, como la vez que quiso matar a Kohaku, para salvarlo. Y ahora, dejándose tocar por InuYasha, el novio de su mejor amiga, mejor amigo del hombre que amaba… ¿De qué iba? ¿Tan mierda era? Estaba tan decepcionada de sí… Y de Miroku.

—¡Sango!

—¡Miroku! —Gritó, apenas escuchó su voz. Corrió hacia él, abrazándolo y soltándose a llorar. Ya no aguantaba más, ni un solo instante.

Miroku la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo su calor. Le sobaba el cabello con atención, mientras ella sollozaba, desahogándose. Le pareció que había pasado un siglo en su pecho, se sintió tan eterno su tacto. De repente, la sintió despegarse, de un tirón.

—¿Qué…?

Y antes de que dijera algo más, la vio taparse el pecho con los brazos. Se sonrojó, subiéndose las mangas de su kimono. Cuando el viento le alzó el cabello y le pudo ver el cuello, notó la herida. Inmediatamente intentó tocársela, pero ella lo detuvo, bajando la mirada.

—No, por favor. —Temblando, no tubo el valor de mirarlo a la cara. No, no después de haber sido profanada de esa manera tan atrevida por un imbécil que no había sido él—. No.

—Sango, tú… —se detuvo, porque ella se alejó como una criatura indefensa y asustada. Se quedó callado, relacionando vagamente a InuYasha, en todo eso. Le tomó de la mano, y ella, aún dudando, se dejó hacer. Poco a poco, de un momento a otro, ya la sentía más tranquila—. Mi vida.

No, esa vez no había aumentado el: «Digo, digo… Sango». Era su vida, sí. Sango era la mujer más preciosa del planeta, la más perfecta. Sango iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, de todos los que había deseado. Y la exterminadora lo miró con ojos perturbados, llenos de lagrimitas cristalinas. Un «te amo, Miroku», se le quería salir, pero calló.

— _Excelencia…_

—Ay, «excelencia» —dijo tranquilo, cerrando los ojos—. No sabes la delicia que siento al oírte llamarme así, otra vez.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Lo siento.

—Ven, Sango —le quitó el cabello de la herida, y con lentitud, se fue acercando al cuello—. Qué bien hueles, querida Sango.

—Miroku… —abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió la lengua caliente de él, pasar por aquellas perforaciones.

¿Estaba lamiendo sus heridas? Se asombró, porque no sintió placer, como habría pensando. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose regocijada y le dieron ganas de llorar. Le dio cosquillas leves. ¡Cuánta ternura en ese gesto! Miroku era simplemente maravilloso.

—Listo —el sabor metálico de la sangre, lo tenía perturbado, pero su acto de amor, le había llevado demostrarse de esa manera: lamiendo sus heridas—. ¿Estás bien?

Sango asintió, recordando que momentos antes, él había visto la desnudez completa de sus senos. Se tiró el cabello hacia adelante y no lo miró: moría de vergüenza.

—Estas heridas… —apretó los labios, tomando fuerzas para hablar—. Son… —carraspeó, nerviosa. ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Lo miró ceñuda: ah, o sea que él si podía acostarse con _otras_ sin decirle nada, pero ella no podía haber errado por una sola vez, sin comentarle.

—¿Qué sucede con tus heridas?

—Me duelen. —Puntualizó, mandando todo a la mierda. ¿De quién había sido la idea de decirle? De ella, claro. Mejor no tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Miroku la observaba, nervioso—. Me las hizo InuYasha.

El monje se quedó en blanco, enderezando su postura.

 _«No reconoce muy bien a quienes lo rodean y por lo tanto, puede atacar»_

—Maldita sea —murmuró, pensado en voz alta. La miró detenidamente—. Sango, ¿estás bien, no te hizo nada?

—Estoy bien.

—Oh, qué bueno que así sea. —Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—¿No estás enojado? —se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

Miroku frunció el entrecejo y la observó.

—¿Enojado?

Ella asintió, suavemente.

—Sí, enojado.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo, si no es tu culpa?

Sango abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo sé lo que tiene InuYasha, Sango. El anciano Myōga me lo contó: es su época de apareamiento yōkai, pero como InuYasha es un hanyō, le afecta la transformación, su cuerpo y mente. No reconoce muy bien a la gente que…

—Yo quise que me… _tocara._ —Lo interrumpió, hablando sería. Miroku se quedó callado, sin entender, ¿tocar?—. Pero todo esto se salió de control, no lo entiendo. Esta mañana, antes de la pelea, vi que Kagome te tomó de la mano.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, entendiendo el porqué de la actitud fría de Sango, con Kagome. Y también entendiendo a qué se había referido exactamente, cuando dijo «tocar». Qué mierda de vida. Jamás pensó que Sango se aprovecharía de una situación así de InuYasha, para hacer algo tan… ¿inmoral?, y excusarse con que lo había visto tomarse de la mano con Kagome, o algo así. Jamás pensó que la mujer más hermosa del planeta, caería tan bajo.

Se quedó en silencio, digiriendo las palabras que ella le había dicho. Ya, entendía perfectamente lo que Sango había pensado sobre él y Kagome. Le dolió, más por la sacerdotisa, que por él.

—Y tú pensaste que ella y yo, tenemos algo, ¿no? —Sango asintió, lista para hablar—. De la misma manera, que creíste que yo estuve en la cama con Keren, la doncella del palacio de la aldea vecina. ¿No es así, Sango?

La aludida cerró la boca, anonadada por la respuesta, ¿entonces la había visto? ¡La madre, qué vergüenza! Cuando ella lo fue a ver a su habitación, era para arriesgarse a dormir con él, a decirle que aceptaría ser su esposa. Solo deseaba dormir en su pecho, nada más. Pero cuando entró, vio aquel cuadro tan doloroso de la doncella, desnuda, sobre Miroku.

—La vi desnuda, sobre ti —también se puso seria, afrontando el caso.

—Mientras dormía, sentí que alguien entró a la habitación y no lo niego: pensé y rogué porque fueras tú —relató, mirándola a los ojos—. No abrí los ojos, suponiendo que serías la única mujer que entraría ahí. Cuando sentí que se sentó sobre mí, abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con Keren, aquella doncella. Si al menos lograste darte cuenta, yo aún estaba vestido.

—Así es. —Recordó, sintiendo la pena embargarla.

—Entonces miré para la puerta y vi que ahí, estabas, Sango. No me diste tiempo ni a reaccionar. ¿Tienes idea de cómo sacarte a una doncella desnuda, de encima de tu cuerpo? —Comentó él, sintiendo ira.

—Miroku…

—Mira, Sango —se levantó de repente, sin dejar de observarla y ella también lo hizo, preocupada—. Sé perfectamente que no confías en mí. Y te entiendo, porque me he ganado la desconfianza. Pero quiero que sepas que en realidad, desde que te propuse que fueras mi esposa, después de derrotar a Naraku, nunca más volví a _tocar_ a una mujer del modo en que quisiste que InuYasha te tocara a ti.

—No lo hizo del todo, Miroku, yo…

—Sí, está bien todo lo que dices, Sango. —Estaba muy herido, muy traicionado y muy hecho mierda. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle chueco, siempre?—. Pero, ¿no crees que al hacerle esto a Kagome, sin tener culpa, se te fue un poco la mano?

Sango sintió aquellas palabras golpearle fuerte en el alma, como una piedra. Miroku tenía razón. Y también estaba en lo cierto, cuando decía que la sacerdotisa no tenía la culpa. Ya estaba enterada de lo que realmente había pasado, aunque demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento. —Las lágrimas de ira propia, rodaron libres, turbando el tono de voz.

—Yo lo siento más.

Para cuando quiso volver a mirarle, él ya se había ido.

* * *

Calculaba que al menos ya era el tercer día de que InuYasha tuviera su apareamiento. Tres días en que ya habría… _profanado_ , vaya, el cuerpo de Kikyō. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Necrofilia, acaso? Es que sentía tanto asco y celos a la vez. Asco de qué podría hacer InuYasha con la sacerdotisa. Y celos de lo que estaba haciendo, en sí. ¿Era lo mismo? Aunque tenía una gran duda en esos momentos, y era referente a que si el cuerpo de barro y huesos, podría soportar todo _eso._

Le había costado mucho asimilar todo. A pesar de que él había estado ahí, tocándola, no podía sacarse de la mente, aquella imagen que su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez: Kikyō desnuda, en los brazos de InuYasha. Tal y como ella había estado. ¿Con las dos? Claro, ni siquiera inconsciente dejaba de ser un _perro._ Sentía tanto odio.

—No, gracias. —Fingió sonreír, rechazando la comida.

—¿A quién busca, señorita sacerdotisa? —Le habló una de las doncellas, que llevaba una bandeja con comida. Qué raro era ver tantos días el mismo lugar.

—A un niño y a una gata —le respondió, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo de su pijama.

—Están jugando con Nanako, señorita. —Apuntó a la derecha y vio a una pequeña, que dibujaba con las crayolas de Shippō.

—Oh, qué amable. Muchísimas gracias, eh…

—Soy Saya, señorita —sonrió la joven, con mucha alegría. Kagome le caía bien y además, todos estaban agradecidos con ella y el resto de jóvenes, que habían salvado su aldea—. A sus órdenes.

—Eres muy amable, Saya. —También sonrió, Kagome, viendo a la aludida retirarse.

Ya, Shippō y Kirara se veían muy entretenidos jugando con Nanako y la pulga Myōga estaba con ellos. Aunque Miroku no. No sabía si contar o no, lo que le había pasado, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y cuando estuvo dentro, se sentó sobre las sábanas, en donde dormía. Suspiró, muy confundida con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. A veces, pensaba que sin haber conocido a InuYasha, estaría por ahí, estudiando y no inventando excusas para no ir a clases. Pero también sabía, que de ser así, jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor.

—Kagome…

Se exaltó, apenas escuchó el llamado. A pesar de que estaba asombrada, optó por quedarse de espaldas.

—¿Sango?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —lo dijo con nerviosismo, lo dijo con tristeza.

Kagome agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotada, por una extraña razón y asintió. Oh, ya, es que la había ignorado todo el día, y se sentía dolida.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le cedió lugar, frente a sí misma.

Sango suspiró, lista para lo que se venía. ¿De verdad tendría el valor de decirle que ella había estado a punto de acostarse con InuYasha?

* * *

G **racias a quienes están pendientes de esto, que sé que no tiene muchos fans porque no es Inu/Kag. En especial, gracias a mi Bren uwu**

 **Feliz año nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **7.**

* * *

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fueron los pasos de Sango, y luego, la vio sentada frente a ella.

—Seré breve, Kagome. —Le dijo seria, tomando valor. La aludida la contempló con atención—. Quiero que sepas que robé algo de tu champú.

Kagome sonrió—. No te preocupes por eso.

—No, es que… no sabes con qué fines lo hice. —Tragó duro. La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca de «no entiendo» y Sango, suspiró, queriendo liberar tensiones—. Sabes que InuYasha está en sus días de apareamiento yōkai, ¿verdad?

—Me lo dijo… el anciano Myōga, esta tarde. —Iba a decir que se lo había dicho Kagura, pero prefirió ser discreta.

—¿Ibas a decir algo?

—No, no es nada. Sígueme contando, Sango.

—Bien, me propuso que… —se sonrojó. Quería meter la cabeza en la tierra, ¿cómo demonios iba a decirle eso, así, cruda?—. Mira, Kagome, él andaba buscando a…

—Alguien con quién aparearse, ¿no? —Le terminó la frase y, devastada, cerró los ojos. Si Sango mencionaba eso, era porque de seguro, InuYasha se lo había propuesto a ella.

—Sí… —extendió un poco el monosílabo, mirándola con impaciencia.

—¿Y qué le dijiste, Sango? —Preguntó Kagome, sintiendo mucha vergüenza, en nombre de InuYasha.

Sango se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando. Vamos, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de unos instantes de tomar valor, suspiró.

—Le dije que sí.

Casi sintió sus ojos cafés llenarse de lágrimas, al oír esa inequívoca respuesta. ¿Por qué, Sango?

—No comprendo —la miró, pero Sango no podía hacerlo.

— _Perdóname,_ no sé en qué estaba pensando, Kagome. Fue una venganza contra Miroku, contra ti que…

—Espera —hizo un ademán de «alto» con la mano, sin dejar de observarla—. ¿Contra mí?

Sango regresó la vista, ya húmeda y arrepentida. Asintió.

—Hoy en la mañana malinterpreté un gesto tuyo hacia Miroku.

—¿Viste cuando le tomé la mano?

—Sí.

—Le pregunté por ti y por qué estaban peleados. —Reveló Kagome, aún más dolida—. No puedo creer que desconfiaste de mí.

—De verdad lo lamento, Kagome. —Lloró, por fin lloró enfrente de ella. En realidad, le dolía, se sentía tan tonta—. Quiero que sepas que realmente no pasó nada.

Kagome, que había dirigido su vista a cualquier otro sitio, que no sea Sango, sintió una llama de esperanza encenderse allí, en lo más hondo.

—Al principio no quise y de verdad que no quería —continuó—, y sigo sin querer. Mientras él se acercó a mí… yo imaginaba que era… —su voz se trabó. Era tan difícil estar hablando de eso. Era tan difícil aceptar que le había fallado a Kagome y a ella misma.

—Comprendo. —Quizá haya sonado muy fría, pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo, la entendía un poco. Sabía que iba a decir que imaginaba que era Miroku, así que podía saber que, en ese error, aún quedaba un poco de su Sango, de su querida Sango—. Entonces, ¿no te poseyó?

Sango la miró, tranquilizándose apenas.

—No.

Kagome suspiró, aliviada. No había sido tan malo, después de todo.

—Está bien, supongo. —Dijo, bastante cortante.

—Kagome —le llamó de repente, acordándose de algo—. Te robé champú… porque InuYasha me dijo que le gustaba que oliera a ti.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa saltó de su pecho. Se sonrojó como un tomate y no pudo evitar la emoción repentina. ¿Estaba buscando su olor? ¿Aún inconsciente lo recordaba? Quizás InuYasha sí la quería un poquito. Quizás no estaba tan detrás de Kikyō, quizás…

Inhaló aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Estaba demasiado confundida, dolida, empática, enamorada, con su amor de amiga a flor de piel, con un poco de heridas, con…

—Vete, Sango —la vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Sango habría de entender que necesitaba estar sola—. _Quizás_ podamos hablar mañana.

—Sí. —Se levantó con lentitud, muy agotada mentalmente.

Caminó así mismo hasta la puerta, para abrirla sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—Sango… —regresó a mirarla en seguida. Notó que el tono de Kagome, era bastante nervioso e inseguro.

—Kagome. —Dijo como respuesta.

—Tú… —respiró más hondo, tomando fuerzas—. Tú… ¿ _también_ sientes algo por InuYasha?

Sango sintió un peso salir de encima con esa pregunta y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le dijo:

—Miroku ha sido, es y será el único hombre por el que siento algo, Kagome —le confesó, tan segura como que ella se llamaba Sango—. Cometí un grave error, pero cuando acepté esto, jamás pensé en InuYasha como tal, sino en lo mal que podría sentirse Miroku, Kagome. Créeme.

Kagome asintió, sintiéndose segura de lo que había dicho. Al menos había entendido mucho mejor qué trataba de decirle Sango.

—Buenas noches, Sango.

—Descansa, Kagome.

* * *

—InuYasha es un imbécil. —Apretó los puños, sin dejar de mirar el espejo ni un solo momento—. Vete, Kanna.

La muchacha únicamente volvió el espejo a la normalidad y se retiró en silencio.

—Ash, qué calor hace allá afuera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kagura? —Inquirió indignado, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No te dije que permanecieras vigilando?

La demoniza se quedó callada, mirándolo seriamente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso quería tenerla vagando todo el día? Ya estaba hasta la puta madre de tener que estar perdiendo el tiempo por allí. Era lo más aburrido que le podía pasar y honestamente, ya estaba harta.

—Hablé con Kagome, como me lo pediste. —Optó por informar.

—Eso ya lo he visto mediante el espejo. —Su tono ya estaba más sereno. Se notaba que Naraku estaba cabreado.

—Casi me cuesta una de mis adoradas plumas —se golpeó el hombro con el abanico, recordando el encuentro con aquella mujer—. Esa estúpida sacerdotisa.

—¿E InuYasha?

—Qué sé yo. _Follando_ por ahí, quizás.

—Le perdiste el rastro, incompetente. —Le recriminó, mirándola con ira. ¿Cómo era posible que una de sus extensiones fuera tan lenta? Kagura lo miró con desdén—. Esta noche, estuvo a punto de poseer a Sango y en vez de eso, la mordió.

Para sorpresa suya, Kagura soltó una carcajada descomunal, haciendo que se enoje aún más.

—No puedo creer que sea tan imbécil. —Volvió a reír, muy divertida, en serio.

—Cállate, Kagura. —Ignoró el comentario, pero le pareció acertado—. Mañana es el último día. Mañana en la noche, debes estar allá, con el fragmento.

—¿Uh?

—Vamos a igualar a estos dos hermanos.

* * *

Antes de que el sol apareciera en el cielo, los aldeanos ya estaban arando la tierra. Las mujeres ya preparaban el desayuno para sus hijos y sus esposos. Ese año, la cosecha de arroz había sido excelente: varias de las aldeas vecinas iban a hacer jugosos trueques con su cosecha. A pesar del ataque último de los demonios, todo parecía seguir con la misma fuerza.

El día ya estaba completamente claro y se veía hermoso. Ah, qué buen aire se respiraba en los campos.

—Apenas he aprendido —pronunció, riendo bajito—. Debes concentrarte mucho, Nanako. Así, para que cuando lo hagas en una batalla, te salga al instante.

—Sí. —Dijo la niña, contenta.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Shippō, corriendo hacia ella, con Kirara atrás.

La aludida se levantó lentamente, sonriendo, también. Debía admitir que, aunque no había dormido ni un poco, pensando en aquella conversación de la noche anterior, se sentía feliz. De alguna manera.

—Shippō, Kirara —les dijo, a modo de saludo.

—Hola, amigos —dijo la niña, también saludando.

—Nanako. ¿Qué hacen?

La sacerdotisa se sentó de nuevo, como al principio. Colocó las manos juntas, alzando únicamente, ambos dedos índices. Cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos, fueron rodeados por un campo de energía no muy grande. Era casi imperceptible, pero se podía divisar pequeños destellos lilas.

—Vaya, Kagome, ¿ya aprendiste? —asombrado, el zorrito observaba a su alrededor.

La gata tocó apenas con sus uñas el campo, y recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Maulló. Todos rieron.

—La sacerdotisa Kagome me está enseñando a hacer campos de fuerza. Es muy sabia. —Halagó la niña, imitando a la joven.

Kagome sonrió, un poco sonrojada; aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamasen «sacerdotisa», con tanta propiedad.

—Nada de eso, Nanako. Sabia eres tú, por aprovechar tu vocación de sacerdotisa para ayudar a tu aldea… —Kagome abrió los ojos, recordando aquel detalle—: No hay ninguna sacerdotisa cerca.

—Así es, señorita Kagome —asintió la niña—. Aunque… nos ha visitado un par de veces _otra_ sacerdotisa muy poderosa y al igual que usted, muy buena.

Higurashi sintió una corriente helada recorrerla por completo. No debía siquiera preguntar quién era aquella sacerdotisa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquirió Shippō, observándola detenidamente—. ¿Cómo se llama?

En la mente un poco despistada e inocente del zorrito, no cabía un planteamiento de relación inmediata.

—Pues… Ko… Ki… —tartamudeó Nanako, sin poder recordar el nombre. Parecía haberse borrado de su mente.

—Kikyō… —completó Kagome, dejando a todos en silencio—. La sacerdotisa se llama Kikyō.

—¿La conoce? —Nanako la miró, intrigada por su tono tan frío.

—Así es —fingió sonreír. Después de unos segundos largos de silencio, decidió volver a hablar, porque se sintió incómoda—. ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento?

* * *

No, no había dormido ni siquiera un poco.

Después de aquella conversación con Sango, no había podido pegar ni un ojo. Imaginar a InuYasha tocándola era como meterse clavos en el cuerpo. Era obvio que Sango no había sido profanada por él; aparte de las pruebas físicas, todavía podía ver en ella ese brillo en los ojos característico de las doncellas. Sin embargo, la había _manoseado_ , como se decía vulgarmente.

Y eso, por muy poco que pareciera, le dolía, le mataba de celos. No culpaba a InuYasha, porque sabía su estado, pero Sango… Es que aún no podía superar que Sango hubiera caído tan bajo. No podía entenderla, no…

Se suponía que se había ido de la aldea, antes del amanecer, buscando algún lugar para meditar y lo que estaba haciendo, era pensar en los celos que sentía. Había encontrado una cascada de agua excelente, con una gran piedra en medio. Allí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en pose india. Los brazos abiertos a los costados y los dedos colocados de una manera muy especial.

Era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, después de todo. Y le jodía saber que así era. Sabía que Sango jamás habría hecho eso si él no fuera tan mujeriego, pero es que… él no podía tocarla aún y como hombre, tenía sus _necesidades._

Suspiró. Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué tal si ella lo estaba buscando para hablar? No, Sango era Sango. El orgullo le podía más.

* * *

—¿No ha pasado por aquí?

—No, señorita. No hemos visto al monje… ¿Miroku, dijo? —inquirió el hombre, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

—Sí.

—Bueno, a él no lo hemos visto desde ayer. —Informó.

—Muchas gracias, de todos modos. —Sango sonrió fugazmente y se retiró.

Maldita sea. Era la segunda vez en lo que iba del día que buscaba a Miroku por la aldea y no lo encontraba. También había intentado hablar con Kagome, pero ella parecía evitarla. No la iba a presionar. Al menos, esa sería su última noche ahí. Después de eso, quizás se separaría de ellos.

Mientras caminaba, agachó la vista, entristeciendo mucho con esa idea. ¿Por qué todo no volvía a ser como antes? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, parada a lado de Miroku, con Shippō sobre Kirara, e InuYasha en medio de Kōga y Kagome, lleno de celos? ¿Por qué no estaban riendo, ella y Miroku volando sobre Kirara y, Kagome, Shippō e InuYasha, rodando por la tierra con su bicicleta rosa? ¿Por qué estaban tan separados? ¿Por qué ella había cometido esa estupidez?

Y así, sola, sin nadie con quién hablar, decidió buscar un claro, para entrenar el resto del día con lo único que le quedaba: Hiraikotsu.

* * *

Se ocultaba casi por completo el sol cuando ella ya estaba entrando en la fortaleza del palacio.

—Fue un gran día, señorita Kagome. Muchas gracias por todo. —Nanako sonrió, retirándose tranquila, con sus plantas medicinales en los brazos.

—No es nada, Nanako.

Kagome siguió caminando. Su uniforme estaba bastante sucio y lleno de barro, en algunas partes. Suspiró: no estaba en condiciones de lavar nada. Junto a la aprendiz de sacerdotisa, se habían ido a jugar Shippō y Kirara. Últimamente, como todos estaban separados, la gata y el zorro, no encontraban cómo distraerse.

No había visto a Miroku desde el día anterior. Pero qué pasaba con ellos, ¿acaso Miroku también se apareaba por _épocas_? Sonrió, irónica. Sentía como si hasta allí hubiera llegado la amistad con los chicos y era frustrante, porque ella los adoraba a todos. Eran como una familia en donde solo a InuYasha, lo veía como algo más que un amigo. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en Sango, a pesar de haberla evitado algunas veces.

También estaba atenta a que ella se había ido a bosque solo con Hiraikotsu. A entrenar, supuso. Algo le decía que de una u otra manera, el comportamiento de su amiga se había influenciado por Naraku. Ese maldito no tenía algo, tenía todo qué ver en esa situación. Eran de esas veces en que deseaba tenerlo en frente y estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

—Oh, monje Miroku. —Lo llamó, sorprendida por haberlo encontrado allí, recién llegando, al parecer.

—Señorita Kagome. —Respondió dudoso. Quería decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero es que sentía que eso le correspondía a Sango. Había salido a meditar, pero su ira era aún mayor que al inicio del día—. ¿Cómo está? —Bajó la mano, que había estado lista para correr la puerta.

Kagome suspiró. ¿Será que Miroku ya sabía lo que estaba pasando? Pues le parecía que sí, por su semblante y su ausencia de todo el día.

—Bien… —apretó los labios, sintiéndose nerviosa. ¿Le decía o no? Pero es que… ¿cómo iba a comenzar a decirle un tema tan íntimo y delicado? Además, se trataba de Sango, directamente para él. ¿Sería discreto? Dudó mucho en decidirlo—. ¿Sabe algo de InuYasha o de… _Sango_?

A la final, lo hizo. Era muy curiosa.

Miroku sonrió con ironía y algo de simpleza. Entonces ya lo sabía. Mucho mejor para él.

—¿Sango ha hablado contigo, Kagome? —La miró directamente a los ojos, tuteándola—. Porque conmigo sí.

—Anoche. —La mirada de él era tan intensa, que le costó seguir manteniendo el contacto visual—. Me contó todo.

Miroku sintió aún más ira y celos. Su sangre ardía por las venas.

—Pues me alegra que se cuenten intimidades, señorita Kagome, pero no es de mi incumbencia. —Trató de sonar muy tranquilo, pero no lo pudo disimular muy bien.

—Miroku, Sango…

—Si me permite —le interrumpió, abriendo la puerta—. Me siento un poco indispuesto.

Kagome lo observó entrar sigilosamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, aún estando ella allí. Suspiró: qué fuerte. No tenía idea de que él se hubiera puesto tan mal. Y no es que le afectara menos, ni que quisiera justificar del todo a Sango, pero al monje no le quedaba bien en papel de ofendido. No, no después de todos los desplantes que le había hecho a su supuesta novia.

Dio la vuelta y se retiró a bañarse, como de costumbre desde que estaban ahí. Y es que, caminando en busca de esos fragmentos, ella jamás podía darse esos lujos. Inhaló aire con fuerza: ojalá que pudiera dormir esa noche.

...

* * *

[ **Q** uizás los diálogos se les hicieron muy OoC, pero quiero decir que me pareció necesario. De verdad, créame que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por reflejar el arrepentimiento de Sango, porque, de todas maneras, es algo muy fuerte. Igual, vamos, querer dejarse tocar por InuYasha, ya es OoC [?]

Besos grandes a todos ustedes, por sus comentarios; a mi **Bren** preciosa, a mi **Maribalza** y a **Yumi** , nueva lectora de esto: estoy ansiosa por leerlas, niñas xD)  
 **PD** : Estoy teniendo muchos problemas con las líneas divisoras, no tengo idea de qué pasa, por eso coloco los puntos suspensivos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **8.**

* * *

Parecía un milagro que esa noche estuviera tan fresca, o bueno: que la madrugada estuviera tan fresca. Los habitantes de esa aldea y el palacio, dormían muy profundamente. Claro, al parecer, así era. Kagura descendió con lentitud hasta el piso, guardando su pluma. Observó a Kanna mantener firmemente el espejo frente a ella, mientras le mostraba si todos dormían. Y así era.

La niña albina caminó sigilosa por los pasillos, intentando que su poco peso, no hiciera crujir la madera. Kagura la siguió, sin decir ni una sola palabra y mirando a sus costados. Se detuvo junto a Kanna, que se quedó justo en frente de la puerta de donde dormía Sango.

Kanna traspasó la barrera física, elevándose apenas. Una vez dentro, tomó un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, ya oscurecido. Su presencia era imperceptible, así que Sango no despertaría. Incrustó el fragmento en la parte que menos se habría esperado: las heridas de su cuello.

Sango abrió los ojos de inmediato, ahogando un grito. Sus pupilas se tornaron llanas, sin brillo o color alguno más que el café. Kanna la vio levantarse, controlando todos sus movimientos. La exterminadora abrió la puerta despacio y sin decir palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la fortaleza.

Kagura la contempló pasar frente a ella y. sin perder el contacto visual, la siguió. Si todo salía como habían planeado, Sango estaría en los brazos de InuYasha en pocos momentos. Y esperaba que ese perro imbécil, la poseyera, en vez de morderla.

* * *

 _«—¿Te ha traído hasta aquí la presencia del fragmento, Kagome? —cuando vio que sostenía la perla completa en sus manos, dejó de correr inmediatamente—. ¿No es así?_

 _No podía ser… Se miró el pecho, que era donde siempre cargaba el fragmento unido de la perla, a modo de collar. No estaba. Maldita sea, no estaba. No estaba. ¡El maldito fragmento no estaba! ¿Cómo demonios se lo habían quitado? ¿Y en qué momento? Buscó inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su falda verde y encontró el pequeño frasco. ¡Bingo! Cuando lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío._

— _¡Devuélvemelo! —Gritó, buscando su arco y flechas, pero no estaban—. ¿Qué…?_

— _Qué tonta eres, Kagome. —Soltó una risa muy burlona. Se llevó la mano derecha que sostenía la perla y cubrió apenas su boca._

 _El claro era el mismo, pensó. El mismo claro en donde se habían visto ayer._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer con la perla, Kikyō? ¿Cómo es que me has quitado los fragmentos? —Sentía ganas de llorar, por la impotencia. Se sentía imbécil—. ¡¿Cómo diablos me los quitaste?! —Volvió a gritar, aún más histérica._

— _Por supuesto que no fui yo. —Kikyō aún mantenía su sonrisa que parecía malévola. La miraba fijamente, como desafiándola._

— _¿Entonces quién?_

— _Fue InuYasha —y lo vio salir de repente, colocándose atrás de Kikyō, mientras le besaba el cuello y atrevidamente le apretaba un seno. Se quedó muda, asqueada—. InuYasha no se acostaría contigo, a menos de que en serio necesitara algo._

 _Esas palabras habían sonado como veneno. Kagome intentó no desfallecer… ¿Qué había hecho? Recordaba que solo momentos antes, se había entregado a InuYasha como el acto de amor más puro que pudiera ofrecerle y entonces él… Volvió a tocarse el pecho, intentando recordar en qué momento se lo había quitado._

— _¿Cómo pudiste creer que de verdad me gustas? —Lo escuchó decir y acto seguido, ambos rieron—. Lo que pasa es que Kikyō necesita la perla para poder convertirme en un humano y vivir con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _No los miraba. Casi le parecía imposible de que InuYasha dijera esas cosas. Y Kikyō, esa mujer parecía una víbora y, sin embargo, siempre trató de mostrarse muy pura, muy sabia. Malditos._

 _Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con la mente en blanco. No pensaba, no sentía. Respiraba hondo y cayendo de rodillas al piso, los miró: se estaban besando y tocándose muy asquerosamente. Qué diablos estaba pasando._

— _Ella está muerta. —Fue lo único que dijo._

 _Los amantes pararon en seco, mirándola con desprecio. Vio a InuYasha caminar hacia ella, con el infierno reflejado en sus pupilas doradas que tanto amaba._

— _Y es así como vas a estar tú… —Le dijo, alzando las manos y afilando las uñas._

— _No, por favor, por favor, InuYasha… —le rogó, llorando._

— _¡Garras de acero…!»_

—¡Por favor, no! —su propio grito la despertó. Estaba sudando y con el corazón a mil latidos por minuto. No dejaba de jadear. Vio a Shippō y Kirara seguir durmiendo, sin haberse perturbado por su pesadilla, al parecer. De repente, una presencia muy familiar, le llamó la atención. Maldita sea, aún no se despertaba bien y no podía reconocer qué era…—. ¿Un fragmento de Shikon?

Se levantó de inmediato, con los pensamientos aún bloqueados. Calculaba que ya era de madrugada. Tomó su arco y sus flechas, intentando no despertar a nadie. Salió rápido de la habitación y no supo qué rumbo tomar.

»—Sango…

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la aludida, vio que estaba abierta y que dentro, no había nadie. Al parecer se había levantado e ido a alguna parte y era obvio que no había sido sola. Entonces recordó a Kagura y su aparición tan extraña de regreso, cuando buscaba a InuYasha.

»—Naraku, maldición. —Su tono fue desesperado y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era una sola cosa—: ¡Miroku!

* * *

—Ash, pero qué aburrimiento —rezongó Kagura, golpeándose el pecho con su abanico. Estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol, mirando el cielo. Le impacientó de que su hermana no dijera nada—. ¿No te aburres, Kanna?

La niña siguió en silencio, mirando fijamente a Sango.

—InuYasha llegará pronto. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Al fin. —Soltó, como si fuera la gran cosa. Kanna también estaba sentada en el final de la rama, sin despegar la vista de aquella exterminadora—. Tenemos mucho tiempo con aquella mujer semidesnuda en este maldito río y nadie aparece.

Y así era. Sango se mantenía idiotizada, parada en medio de aquel claro, a la rivera del río, sin control, ni consciencia. Con el pecho desnudo, peligrando en conseguir un resfriado, por el helado viento de la noche. Este, mecía sus largos cabellos cafés y ella solo pestañeaba, de vez en cuando. Kagura y Kanna se mantenían encerradas por un campo de energía, que imposibilitara su reconocimiento.

De repente, los sentidos de la yōkai de los vientos, se pusieron alerta. Vio a InuYasha saltar de _no sé dónde_ , quedando tras de Sango. Admitía que el aburrimiento se había ido: eso se estaba poniendo interesante. Kanna volvió a manipularla, haciendo que la joven gire lentamente sobre sus pies, quedando frente al hanyō.

—Pero tú eres imbécil, ¿no? —Rio InuYasha, burlándose, específicamente—. ¿No te bastó la mordida de ayer?

—Aquí me tienes, InuYasha. —Le dijo, moviendo los labios mecánicamente. Sus ojos estaban mirando a la dirección de InuYasha, pero no estaban fijos en él, no estaban fijos en nada. El medio demonio observó sus senos desnudos y se relamió—. Soy toda tuya.

Con una mirada sagaz y lujuriosa, tronó los dedos de sus manos.

—Sabía que volverías.

* * *

Estaba completamente anonadada. De verdad, no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar la frase, porque cuando mencionó a Sango, él se puso imbécil.

 _«—Tengo sueño, señorita Kagome.»_ , le había dicho, sin vergüenza alguna. En esos momentos, comenzaba a sentir ira.

—Hay un fragmento de la perla. —Le dijo, a ver si se animaba.

—¿Y si desaparece como ayer? —Propuso, inventando otra excusa. Aún estaba cerca de la puerta, con Kagome fuera de la habitación.

Kagome tomó aire, intentando disipar el coraje. No quería gritar.

—Miroku, debemos ir por ella. Puede estar en peligro. Deja de ser inmaduro. —Su tono era firme, muy molesto. Y es que le jodía, que siendo ella la más afectada, fuera él quien se pusiera en el papel de traicionado y herido a tal punto, de ignorar que Sango estuviera perdida.

—Lo siento, pero no. —Y él también estaba seguro en su decisión.

Kagome inhaló aire profundamente —otra vez—, cerrando los ojos. Sería la última vez que intentaba conseguir algo del monje.

—Creo que secuestraron a Sango. —Y no se refería a secuestradores comunes. Se refería a Naraku—. Su vida está en peligro, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—Ay, por favor, señorita Kagome —alzó la mano, para después mirarla fijamente—. ¿Secuestrarla? Seguro que fue con InuYasha.

Lo siguiente que resonó en la aldea, fue la cachetada colosal que le dio Kagome. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y dejó escapar sonidos desesperados de un llanto que gritaba por salir. Miroku se quedó en silencio; esa cachetada había sido diferente a todas las que había recibido en la vida. La cara le ardía, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa. Kagome no sintió ni siquiera un poco ese gesto, ya que él se lo merecía. Miroku se comportó como un patán.

—Naraku… —no pudo evitar agachar la cara y esconder los ojos. Hizo puños en ambas manos—. Naraku está detrás de todo esto.

Miroku abrió la boca y los ojos, como si le hubieran quitado una venda de la vista y se desesperó, como cuando la había oído gritar de dolor en el bosque. Maldita sea.

—Sango…

* * *

Notó que InuYasha comenzaba a impacientarse. Y no sabía qué hacer, porque ella no era quien lo controlaba. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien. ¿Acaso Kanna no tenía idea de cómo controlar _ese tipo de movimientos_ para que Sango pudiera corresponder? La miró, ceñuda y preocupada.

Le desesperaba no poder decir algo, para que InuYasha no las oyera y todo se fuera a la mierda. Pero Kanna seguía mirando todo muy tranquila, sin alterarse. ¿Acaso ese era el plan de Naraku? ¡Maldito! Odiaba cuando Naraku no le informaba de todo.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha recorría el cuerpo frágil con las manos. La tenía pegada contra su anatomía, chupando su piel, estrujando todo a su paso y sin poder, extrañamente, poseerla de una maldita vez. Pero es que ella no se movía ni decía absolutamente nada. ¡Parecía un muñeco de barro, sin movimientos! Eso le cabreada.

Quería que lo rechace, que lo muerda, que lo arañe y que no se dejara. Qué mierda estaba pasando, él no quería perder así el tiempo. Subió las manos hasta el cuello femenino y las colocó alrededor. Cuando dio el primer apretón, por fin, la escuchó soltar un débil gemido ahogado. Al menos había señal…

Kagura alzó la vista, de repente, cuando vio que la sacerdotisa y el monje, habían llegado. Hizo ademán de saltar, pero Kanna colocó la mano frente a ella, parando en seco su acto.

—¡Sango! —gritaron, al unísono.

Miroku juraba que jamás en su vida olvidaría aquella perturbadora escena: su mujer siendo estrangulada por su mejor amigo, que tampoco estaba consciente y ella, siendo manipulada por su peor enemigo: Naraku. Vio a InuYasha soltarla y a la chica, caer. El monje corrió a su auxilio, pero ya estaba en el suelo.

—¿Llamaste a los insectos? —Por fin habló, Kagura, observando a Miroku llamar a InuYasha, que estaba a punto de saltar y a Kagome, buscando el fragmento exactamente dónde lo habían puesto.

—Ahí vienen.

—¡InuYasha! —Gritó Miroku, intentando que no escapara.

—¡Monje Miroku, encontré el fragmento! —Kagome alzó el pedazo de cristal lila, mostrándolo. Sostenía a Sango, aún semidesnuda entre sus brazos.

—¿Quién demonios son ellas? —InuYasha se puso en modo ataque, viéndolas descender.

—¡Guárdelo, señorita Kagome!

Había sido demasiado tarde. Para cuando Higurashi escuchó eso, un insecto del infierno ya se había llevado el fragmento.

—¿Qué…? —Automáticamente asoció ese momento, con la pesadilla que había tenido. Volvió su vista a Sango, que estaba inconsciente y con todo el cuerpo superior, lleno de moretones—. ¡Sango, Sango!

Bien, ese era el momento perfecto para protegerse con un campo de energía.

Miroku, por tanto, maldijo a esos insectos que, desde ya, le impedían usar su agujero negro. InuYasha, salvaje como siempre, había comenzado a atacar con sus garras de acero a Kagura, que lo provocó con la danza de las cuchillas. Él intentaba protegerse con su báculo, pero las cuchillas lo atacaban muy seguido y con mucha fuerza.

—¡Garras de fuego!

—¡Danza de las cuchillas!

—¡InuYasha, usa tu espada! —Alcanzó a gritar, pero fue herido en el brazo, con una cuchilla—. Maldición. —Cayó de rodillas, deteniendo la sangre con una mano. Recordó entonces, que el anciano le había dicho después, que InuYasha, en ese estado, ni siquiera era capaz de usar a colmillo de acero.

—¡Venga, monje Miroku! —Miró a Kagome, que lo estaba llamando. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, pero alcanzó a correr hasta ellas. Su corte había sido realmente profundo. Por poco Kagura le rebanaba el brazo.

—Sa… Sango, ¿cómo está? —inquirió, sintiéndose débil. Al menos ya estaba dentro del campo. Kagome ya la había cubierto y estaba respirando más notablemente. Quizás estaba tomando energía de la protección de Kagome y en esos momentos, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—Mejor, creo. —Kagome estaba sudando. No despegaba la vista de InuYasha, que herido y sangrando, seguía peleando con Kagura. Le sorprendió no ver a Kanna, ¿dónde estaría?—. Monje Miroku, InuYasha está en peligro.

—No se preocupe, señorita Kagome —había hecho un torniquete, con un pedazo de su túnica, para parar el flujo—. Estará bien.

—Pero no puede usar a colmillo de acero… —su preocupación comenzaba a hacer mella en sus poderes y el campo perdía fuerza. No, ella no podía dejar que InuYasha muriera allí, sin quien pudiera ayudarle—. Monje Miroku, ¿puede hacer un campo de energía suficiente para usted y para Sango?

Miroku agachó la mirada, sintiéndose inútil. Su pérdida de sangre no lo estaba ayudando de nada.

—No, señorita Kagome.

—Bien. —Kagome asintió, sin dejar de mirar la pelea del hanyō y la yōkai—. Entonces es posible que… ¿Hasta aquí llegamos?

El monje la miró, sintiendo la angustia de morir, sin haber puesto a Naraku en su lugar, sin haberse vengado de todo lo que les había hecho.

—Sí.

* * *

[ **C** omo diríamos en Facebook: alv todo.

¡Gente, I'm so happy porque tengo dos nuevas lectoras: **Katniss-everdeen-94** y **Flemy Speeddraw** , gracias por unirse a esto. /Llora]


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **9.**

* * *

—Ah, maldita mujer. —Jadeó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo sangrar. Estaba abusando de sus garras de fuego. Pero, ¿quién mierda era, y por qué lo atacaba? No dejaban de mirarse. Digamos que era una tregua, por el cansancio.

Kagura no se movió ni un poco. Aceptaba que su pluma le era de gran ayuda, para esquivar los ataques. La madrugada estaba muy oscura desde hacía rato; señal de que estaba a punto de amanecer.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Ya no quieres pelear?!

—¡Cállate, maldita mujer del infierno! —Y volvió a atacar.

Kagura sonrió, abriendo su abanico. «No va a soportar mucho más». Atacó.

—InuYasha… —Los ojos de Kagome, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Desesperada por no poder hacer nada por su amado, comenzó a dejar rodar libre, el agua salada.

El monje pasó de mirar a su adorada, para mirar a su amiga. Gracias a ella, las cuchillas no habían podido herirlos y estaban a salvo. Se miró la mano, recordando que los insectos no le permitían usarla y volvió a ver a InuYasha, que una vez más, inconsciente, incluso, peleaba por ellos. Seguían siendo los mismos, después de todo. Vigiló que su herida hubiera parado de sangrar y al parecer, se había detenido.

Se colocó en posición y se concentró unos instantes; al cabo de otros segundos, un campo de energía algo más grande, con destellos celestes, los cubrió. Kagome sintió la fuerza del nuevo y regresó la mirada a Miroku.

—Hágalo, señorita Kagome. —La observó fijamente, dándole ánimos.

—Muchas gracias, monje Miroku. —Dejó a Sango en el suelo, con delicadeza, lista para salir, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero, notó un destello—. ¿Quién…?

—¿Qué sucede?

Kagome al fin pudo ver de qué se trataba y se horrorizó.

—Kanna… —susurró, mirándola a los ojos, casi idiotizada.

—¡Señorita Kagome! —Miroku también dirigió la vista hasta la niña y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones: estaba usando aquel maldito espejo para romper el campo—. ¡Maldición!

—Estamos perdidos… —susurró la sacerdotisa, de nuevo, ayudando a hacer aún más fuerte la protección.

—No diga eso, señorita Kagome.

—Este es el último. —Sonrió Kagura, alzando su abanico—. Con la danza de las serpientes, acabaré contigo… ¡Despídete, InuYasha!

—¡Se está debilitando! —Gritó Miroku, perdiendo las fuerzas.

—Ya no… puedo… más… —Kagome apretó los ojos, dando todo de sí.

La madrugada estaba volviéndose más fría y mucho más clara, estaba a punto de amanecer. Kagura alzó su arma, lista para gritar; InuYasha, en el suelo, estaba muy debilitado. Kanna logró destruir por fin el campo y de repente, salió el sol.

—No puede ser… —dijo Miroku, sintiéndose derrotado. ¿Es que iban a morir ese amanecer?

—¡Viento… Cortante!

 _«¿Viento cortante?»_

El monje cubrió a Sango y a Kagome lo más que pudo, protegiéndolas del polvo y la energía del ataque de la espada.

Kagura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡maldita sea, eso no se lo había esperado! Afortunadamente, Naraku las había protegido.

Después del ataque de Colmillo de Acero, todos se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que ni los pájaros cantaban y únicamente brillaba el sol del amanecer. Miroku sintió a Kagome temblar en su abrazo y se despegó de él, de repente.

—¿InuYasha?

—¡Kagome! —InuYasha soltó inmediatamente su espada y corrió hacia ella, sin ver absolutamente nada más—. ¡Kagome, Kagome, ¿estás bien?!

—InuYasha… —Lo llamó el monje, observándolo detenidamente: era él. ¡Su amigo había vuelto, era el verdadero InuYasha! Sonrió un poco, como si él se hubiera ido de viaje por años y apenas lo veía.

—¡Miroku! ¿Qué le pasó a Sango?

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Parecía mentira, pero no cabía de la alegría.

—La pelea con Kagura se puso intensa.

—Ya la curaré en la aldea. —Dijo Kagome, con el mismo sentimiento de Miroku, invadiéndola. Se sintió muy débil. InuYasha se había puesto de cuchillas, a lado de ella.

—Kagome… —pronunció, preocupado y confundido. ¿En qué momento habían empezado a pelear con Kagura?—. ¿Estás…? ¡Kagome!

—¡Señorita Kagome!

Higurashi había caído, casi desmayada, en los brazos del medio demonio. El campo de energía la había agotado, a tal punto. InuYasha se sintió desesperado, al sentirla fría y tan indefensa. Maldición, si algo le pasaba a Kagome...

—Estoy bien… InuYasha —abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El aludido vio su cara pálida y llena de barro, con algún pequeño moretón.

—Cállate —la levantó estilo nupcial y Miroku hizo lo mismo con Sango—. Vamos, Miroku, regresemos a la aldea. —Caminó con Kagome en brazos, hasta recoger su espada.

—Sí.

—¿Ves cómo te pones por no querer comer?

—Lo siento —Kagome volvió a sonreír, acomodándose en su pecho. Al fin había vuelto InuYasha… _Su_ InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha había estado en peligro. Es que eso podía sentirlo a kilómetros. Aunque también era discreta y sabía que, a pesar de que le molestaba un poco saberlo, si Kagome estaba cerca, InuYasha se encontraría a salvo. Conocía lo suficiente a su reencarnación, como para saber que ella _también_ daría la vida por el hanyō.

La presencia del fragmento que había percibido anteayer, era la misma que podía sentir en esos momentos. Y nuevamente, había desaparecido. El fragmento estaba manchado con maldad y se dio cuenta de que todo era obra de Naraku. Como siempre él, inmiscuido en todo. El sol había salido mientras caminaba. Ella ya no podía sentir el rocío, ni el frío de la mañana, o el calor del mediodía. Una aldea estaba cerca… ¿InuYasha estaba ahí? También se encontraba Kagome, puso sentir la presencia.

¿Acaso InuYasha ya había pasado su emparejamiento yōkai?

—¡Señorita Kikyō!

Tan metida en sus pensamientos andaba, que no había visto que aquella dulce niña estaba ahí, recogiendo plantas medicinales.

—Sayō. —Se acuchilló a su altura. Sayō era como la hija que toda su vida quiso tener. Y es que aquella niña la adoraba. Podía sentirlo; a pesar de haberla visto atacar a un monje, hacía ya mucho tiempo, a pesar de saber que solo era un alma errante, ella la seguía queriendo igual. Caminó hasta ella, agachándose—. ¿Cómo estás, Sayō? Ha pasado mucho. —Cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, mientras sonreía.

—Estoy bien, señorita Kikyō. Me alegro mucho de verla. —También le sonrió, sosteniendo las yerbas en las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó, reconociendo las plantas—. ¿Hay alguien enfermo en la aldea?

—Algo así —Sayō volvió a arrancarlas de la tierra—. Nanako me ha mandado a recogerlas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Nunca había podido hablar demasiado con la hermana de Sayō, pero sabía que era una excelente niña. Habría querido estar más tiempo allí, para enseñarle a desarrollar sus dotes de sacerdotisa—. Espero que se mejore pronto. —Se levantó. Sabía que InuYasha estaba ahí y sinceramente, no tendría que acercarse demasiado, para llamar su atención.

—¿Viene conmigo, señorita? —Ya había terminado de recoger todo lo que necesitaba—. Es una sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas, que se desmayó en una batalla. Pelearon al amanecer.

—¿Pelearon? —No estaba equivocada: InuYasha había estado en peligro. Kikyō se quedó en silencio, meditando, ¿debería ir en esos momentos?—. ¿Está muy mal?

—Muy débil. Al parecer, hizo un campo de energía que la debilitó, según nos dijo el monje que anda con ellos. También la exterminadora está desmayada.

Kikyō miró a la dirección de la aldea, muy decidida.

—Vamos, Sayō.

* * *

—¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Quieren que mande traer un poco más de agua o paños?

—Así está bien, señor terrateniente. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. —Dijo Miroku, sentándose en el filo del pasillo, frente al cuarto en donde estaban Sango y Kagome.

—Los dejó tranquilos.

InuYasha vio a terrateniente retirarse, mientras salía de ver a Kagome.

—¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? —Se sentó junto al monje, mirándolo de reojo. Él no acostumbraba a preguntar eso, pero en serio estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—Ya está mejor, InuYasha. ¿Y tus heridas? —Le miró, viendo su traje aún manchado de sangre, en algunos lados—. Sabes que Kagome intentaría curarte.

—Estoy bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el lago como aquella noche, en que toda esa especie de pesadilla había comenzado. Miroku sabía que InuYasha no estaba bien y eso se debía al estado de Kagome: desde el amanecer, no había despertado.

—Se pondrá mejor. —Él también temía por Sango. Temía mucho.

—Es mi culpa, Miroku… —apretó los puños. Se sentía impotente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Y así salió aquél tema. Quería saber si InuYasha recordaba algo de lo que había pasado.

—Porque cada cincuenta años, sufro una transformación muy parecida a la de ser un completo demonio —InuYasha no dejó de mirar el agua, sintiendo vergüenza—. Y es por eso que me alejé de todos ustedes, estos días. Me alejé de Kagome. La desprotegí.

«Sí, yo he decidido proteger a Kagome con mi propia vida. Ha sido _mi_ decisión.»

Miroku se quedó en silencio meditando, entonces InuYasha, al parecer, solo recordaba haberse alejado. Así le había dicho el anciano Myōga, que él no recordaría nada, después. ¿Dónde estaba esa pulga cuando más se la necesitaba?

—Así es. Y Kagura te atacó, por eso fuimos contigo a pelear. —No iba a decir nada más. ¿Para qué hacerlo sentir aún más culpable, cuando no lo era? Si su subconsciente lo había hecho alejarse, había sido por su amistad.

—Por aquí, señorita. —Esa voz, interrumpió la intervención de InuYasha.

Se levantaron de inmediato. Cuando InuYasha vio de quién se trataba, no pudo siquiera abrir la boca.

—Señorita Kikyō. —Dijo el monje, asombrado por aquel encuentro tan inesperado. Volvió a ver a InuYasha, pensando en qué diría Kagome, si lo viera en ese estado, por ella.

—Kikyō… —susurró, pero fue poco audible. La sacerdotisa miró para el hanyō, sin expresión alguna. InuYasha sentía su corazón latir a mil, por minuto—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—¿Se conocen? —dijo el muchacho que había guiado a Kikyō hasta allá—. Pues mejor así, porque ha venido a sanar a la sacerdotisa y a la exterminadora.

—Señorita Kikyō, ¿usted…? —Miroku se obligó a coartar la pregunta, porque estaba muy perturbado; conocía a Sango y no es que quisiera mucho a Kikyō, aunque, de todas maneras, sería de gran ayuda. Pero lo más extraño, es que ella haya llegado hasta ahí, para ayudarlas.

—¿Dónde están la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa? —Habló por fin. Dejó de mirarlos y se dirigió al joven.

—Justo aquí.

InuYasha y Miroku vieron entrar a Kikyō y al hombre, en el cuarto en donde estaban Sango y Kagome, siendo resguardadas fielmente por Shippō y Kirara. InuYasha intentó entrar, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

—Necesitan privacidad.

* * *

Después de un minuto, aproximadamente, salió el chico, llevando una cubeta que estaba demás. Shippō y la gata también salieron, con el semblante triste.

—Quiero que Kagome se despierte, para que cure a Sango —se sentó a llorar, el niño.

—Dijo que esperen a que salga. —Sin más, el muchacho se retiró.

—Bien.

Adentro, Kikyō observó a las chicas por un rato, analizando lo qué les sucedía. Empezaría con Sango, que parecía tener una inconsciencia más grave, aún. Se puso de rodillas a lado de la exterminadora y sacó del bolsillo de su kimono, en la parte del pecho, un pequeño fragmento de la perla, que había conseguido hacia mucho tiempo. Era como una reserva, como un arma.

Colocó su mano izquierda bajo la derecha de Sango y allí, el fragmento; cubrió con su otra mano el enlace, y cerró los ojos. Bastó concentrarse unos instantes y sus extremidades brillaron. Kikyō no ocupó más de un par de minutos, para recuperar las fuerzas de Sango. Se sorprendió, porque ella era muy fuerte, a pesar de haber sido infectada con miasma; veneno de Naraku. Observó las heridas en su cuello y le parecieron muy extrañas, ¿Naraku habría mandado a que le inyectaran veneno, mediante una mordida? Como una serpiente, quizás.

Pasaron unos segundos y Sango comenzó a mover la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, mientras se quejaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó pestañeando algunas veces más. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pera era un dolor soportable. ¿Qué pasaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una aldea, en donde se habían quedado. Mataron a un monstruo y los aldeanos, en agradecimiento, les dieron posada. Pero ese lugar, no era la cabaña que les habían ofrecido, ¿qué estaba pasando?

El ruido de alguien a su lado, la hizo ponerse alerta. Cuando miró a quien se había levantado, abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero sin saber qué.

—¿Kikyō? —aún no se lo podía creer. Vio que la sacerdotisa miraba para un lado y ella también lo hizo. Se espantó, cuando vio a su amiga, al parecer, desmayada—. ¿Kagome? ¡¿Kagome?! —Pero no respondió.

Y entonces Sango, temió lo peor.

* * *

AHHHHHHHH, YA VAMOS A TERMINAR ESTO.


	10. Chapter 10

Quería agradecer a todas mis lectoras, en especial a Maribalza, Yumi Pon y a Bren, fieles lectoras de esto. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por disfrutar este fanfic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Luego daré clases de cómo convertir cuatro días en diez capítulos de fic hahahaha.

Bren, quería desearte lo mejor de mundo y que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños. Desearía hacerte una dedicatoria más extensa, pero no puedo.

También decirte que este fic lo escribí con mucho amor y te lo dediqué en entereza. Me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado, porque ese era mi objetivo. Sé que tiene algún par de errores hahaha, porque he ido aprendiendo más y noto algunas cosas, pero algún día lo corregiré hahaha. Ya hace más de un año que lo publiqué, y aunque ya estaba escrito desde antes de publicarlo, por algo lo habré terminado de publicar hoy. Y es que cerrar con broche de oro el día de tu cumpleaños, fue la mejor idea que me pudiste dar.

Muchas felicidades, eres una gran chica y te quiero mucho.

¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

Los personajes de «InuYasha», son de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **10.**

* * *

—¡Es Sango! —exclamó Shippō, contento. Kirara maulló.

—Sango… —Miroku se desesperó, al oír su voz. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allá dentro? E intentó entrar, pero esa vez, fue InuYasha, quien lo detuvo.

—Kikyō sabe lo que hace.

—Pero es que… —nuevamente se obligó a cerrar la boca, al ver la expresión cortante de InuYasha.

El hanyō miró para la puerta, pensando en la salud de Kagome. Es que ni siquiera podía hacerse a la idea de que algo le pasara. No, a _ella_ no, por favor _._ Ya había perdido a Kikyō, en el pasado, no quería poner en peligro a Higurashi, también. Maldecía sus debilidades y sus descuidos.

 _«Confío en ti, Kikyō.»_

* * *

—Miroku… —susurró, cuando escuchó las voces, fuera.

—Necesito el fragmento que tienes en la mano —pronunció Kikyō, sentándose a lado de Kagome.

Sango miró su palma, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía un pequeño fragmento allí. Se sentía lo suficientemente recuperada, para salir. Así que se levantó, despacio. Llegó hasta la sacerdotisa y le entregó el cristal.

Kikyō abrió un poco los ojos, al notar el estado real de Kagome. ¿Tan fuerte era? A pesar de cómo se encontraba, su esencia aún emanaba vida exuberante, haciéndola lucir más sana.

—Ten. —Le dijo.

—¿Sabes dónde guarda Kagome los otros fragmentos?

Se quedó pensando y recordó que solía meterlos en un frasco dentro de su falda, pero, ¿para qué los quería, Kikyō?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes darme uno? Este no será suficiente.

Sango se dirigió a la mochila amarilla y tomó la falda doblada, la extendió y buscó en ella el fragmento: ahí estaba, un pedazo considerable. Lo tomó en su mano y volvió a dejar todo como estaba.

—Aquí tienes, _Kikyō_. —Es que le jodía un poco que nunca la llamara por su nombre. Nunca le decía: «Sango, necesito algo.», bueno, tampoco es que hubieran hablado demasiado.

—También quiero que salgas.

Pero le jodía aún más, su manera tan poco educada de decir las cosas. Pero le había salvado la vida, estaba en deuda. Caminó hasta la puerta, mirando a su amiga.

—Y… Kikyō —le llamó la atención, pero la sacerdotisa ni siquiera la miró—…gracias.

Kikyō alzó la mirada. En realidad, no se había esperado eso.

—Tómate una sopa. Es lo único que necesitas para recuperarte por completo… _Sango._

La vio salir. Volvió la vista al pequeño frasco, mientras escuchaba los saludos de todos, afuera. Kagome había corrido gran peligro y sabía que eso estaba afectando a InuYasha. Repitió el enlace de las manos, con Kagome y esperó a que los fragmentos se unan, igual que cuando se quedaron atrapadas.

La luz había brillado con más intensidad, ya que el fragmento era más grande. Se concentró otra vez, con más esmero: eso de pasar las energías, a tantas que se habían consumido, no era una tarea fácil. Para cuando el ritual terminó, pudo sentir que las fuerzas de Kagome habían vuelto a su cuerpo, aunque no del todo. Necesitaba descansar y comer, también, para que se recuperara. Dejó la joya en la mano de su reencarnación, con aquel frasco a su lado.

Se levantó, pensando en que le había dejado su único fragmento. Seguro que habría valido la pena. Su trabajo ahí, ya había terminado.

Cuando salió, únicamente estaba InuYasha, a la espera. Sí, a la espera de noticias sobre Kagome.

—Kikyō. —Se apresuró en decir, avanzando un paso—. Kagome…

—La energía que usó, casi la consume por completo —le interrumpió, dejándolo mudo. InuYasha se maldijo, ¡había estado a punto de perderla!—. Aún no despierta, pero lo hará pronto. —Diciendo eso, comenzó a marcharse.

—¡Kikyō! —la llamó, algo nervioso. La sacerdotisa dejó de andar, para escucharlo—. Gracias… por salvar la vida de Kagome.

Kikyō sonrió, irónicamente, ¿qué era ese? ¿El día de los agradecimientos? Giró sobre sus pies, para poder verlo a la cara.

—No te separes de ella, InuYasha. _Te necesita._ —Aunque en el fondo le había dolido aceptarlo, era verdad tanto como que Kagome necesitaba de su compañía, y como que InuYasha no iba a negársela.

Cuando quiso volver a emprender la marcha, él volvió a llamarla.

—¿Tú estás… bien? —Quizás la pregunta habría sonado tonta, pero es que necesitaba oírla. Necesitaba escuchar de su boca que estaba bien, a pesar de aparentarlo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que los gélidos sentimientos de Kikyō, no se enternecían como en ese momento. Entonces ella seguía siendo importante en la vida de InuYasha. Él aún no la había olvidado. Y ojalá que nunca lo hiciera.

—Estoy mejor, después de verte. —Una frase que siempre deseó decirle cuando vivía, después de horas sin verlo en la aldea.

InuYasha se quedó en silencio, sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Kikyō… —agachó la mirada, sintiendo los sentidos bloqueados. Estaba tan dividido, porque a pesar de estar feliz de verla, también sentía una fuerte sensación de paz y alegría, cuando estaba con Kagome.

Para cuando volvió a verla, ya se había perdido en el largo pasillo.

* * *

Recuperar la consciencia, le había costado dos minutos, quizás. Le dolía la cabeza y sinceramente, también se sentía débil. Kagura si que había sido ruda con ellos. Pero… ¿Por qué habían estado peleando? Solo recuerda haber estado batallando, a Sango desmayada en sus brazos, a Miroku herido y a InuYasha también. Kanna… de seguro su espejo tenía qué ver con sus lagunas mentales.

Pero aquel campo la había debilitado. Cerró la mano y sintió en ella, algo puntiagudo. Lo miró, ¿por qué el fragmento lucía más grande? A su lado, estaba el frasquito en donde guardaba las recolectas.

Lo tomó en silencio y se quedó observándolo, boca arriba.

 _«Kikyō…»_ Quién más iba a ser. Era la única que podía haberla salvado, usando los fragmentos de Shikon.

—¡Kagome!

La exclamación de InuYasha, la puso alerta. ¿InuYasha seguía allí? ¿Es que no había ido tras Kikyō? Quizás _sí era importante en la vida de él,_ quizás por una vez en la vida, podía pasar por encima de su primer amor y preferirla a ella. Sonrió, sin poder evitar la alegría.

—InuYasha… te quedaste conmigo.

—¿Quedarme? ¿De qué hablas? —se arrodilló a su lado, tocándole la frente, por si tenía fiebre—. ¿Por qué habría de irme? —Pero sí había entendido que Kagome sabía que Kikyō había estado allí.

—¡Kagome/señorita Kagome!

—Muchachos —Les sonrió, recibiendo a Shippō en su pecho, que lloraba. InuYasha también sonrió, viendo que todos ya estaban reunidos otra vez, y en buen estado. Los escuchó preguntarle a Kagome cómo se sentía—. Aún estoy algo débil, pero viva. —Rio.

—Kagome necesita comer. —Comentó el medio demonio.

—Vamos, InuYasha, te acompaño —se ofreció, Miroku.

Cuando estuvieron caminando, en dirección a la cocina del palacio, InuYasha habló.

—Veo bien a Sango.

—Sí, _Kikyō_ hizo un gran trabajo —reconoció el monje. Después de algunos segundos, le preguntó algo que lo tenía inquieto—. Escuchaste que Kagome dijo que tiene lagunas mentales, ¿no? —el hanyō asintió—. Solo recuerda que llegamos a esta aldea y que peleamos con Kagura. Tendrá que ver con Kanna. —Razonó. Era extraño que todos hayan perdido ciertos recuerdos. ¿Acaso Keren también era obra de Naraku…? ¡Pero claro que sí!

Maldito.

—¿Sango tampoco recuerda?

—Solo hasta cuando llegamos a la aldea vecina. —Miroku seguía pensativo. Naraku disfrutaba mucho, en serio, jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. Es que era tan cobarde, que no tenía con qué más atacar.

—Tampoco recuerdo demasiado… —InuYasha trataba de encontrar algún recuerdo palpable, pero sentía como si se los hubieran arrancado—. Solo que me fui la noche que llegamos aquí. De ahí, hasta que ataqué a Kagura con Colmillo de Acero.

El monje se quedó en silencio, mientras su amigo pedía la sopa, a una de las doncellas. Después de todo, el único que se había quedado con los recuerdos, era él. Pero es que Naraku de verdad era un maldito. Sin embargo, ellos volvían a ser el mismo grupo de compañeros y amigos de siempre, apoyándose en todo.

Sonrió, ¿para qué tenía que enterarse de eso, si todo había sido obra de su enemigo? Observó a InuYasha llevar el platón y volvió a sentirse como antes.

—Ojalá le guste a la señorita Kagome. —Rio—. Ya hasta podrías servir en la cocina del palacio, InuYasha.

El aludido se sonrojó, queriendo golpear a su amigo.

—¡Cállate, Miroku!

Supongamos que a él también le habían borrado los recuerdos.

* * *

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, cuando el grupo de guerreros, se iba de la aldea.

—¿Seguros de que no quieren quedarse solo esta noche? —Propuso el terrateniente, por enésima vez.

—Le agradecemos infinitamente su generosidad, mi lord. —Como siempre, Miroku era quien daba la cara.

—Nada de eso. Nuestra aldea estará siempre agradecida con ustedes, por salvarnos de esos monstruos.

—Fue un placer. —Intervino Kagome, pensando en que quizás se refería a la batalla con Kagura.

InuYasha asintió.

—Para eso estamos —sonrió, Sango, para empezar su caminata.

—¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡Adiós! —Gritaron los aldeanos, sonriendo.

En el horizonte, iba InuYasha, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, Kagome con su mochila al hombro, y su acostumbrado uniforme verde. Miroku y Sango, caminando juntos, con Kirara.

—¡¿Otra vez, excelencia?!

—No aprendes, Miroku. —Comentó InuYasha, restándole importancia. Ya estaban acostumbrados a saber que Sango le daba cachetadas cada día.

—Definitivamente no. —Acotó Higurashi.

A pesar de la cachetada, el monje sonrió, rebosante de alegría.

—¡Es un monje libidinoso! —Sango fingió no mirarlo, pero siguió caminando a su lado. Y sonrío: estaba pensando en decirle que se sentía segura de querer ser su esposa, después de derrotar a Naraku.

Shippō los observaba con atención. ¡Todo volvía a la normalidad!

—Así es, el monje Miroku nunca aprende.

—¡¿Anciano Myōga?! —gritaron todos.

—Hola, chicos. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, amo Inu…

Pero hasta eso, su amo ya lo había aplastado entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Maldita pulga sinvergüenza, siempre apareces cuando ya ha pasado el peligro.

Todos echaron a reír, al verlo todo aplastado y deforme.

El zorrito meditó un poco: ¿por qué se habían distanciado, si a la final, todo terminaría siendo como siempre? ¿Por qué enojarse y no seguir siendo siempre amigos? Es que sus amigos siempre podían cambiar y ser extraños.

Pero si había algo que nunca cambiaría, es que Shippō jamás entendería a los adultos.

Jamás.

* * *

 _Subscribe:_ **EL DESAHOGO, an Inuyasha fanfic.**


End file.
